


Things That Go Bump in the Night

by taylorgibbs



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drama, F/M, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-08
Updated: 2010-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 00:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorgibbs/pseuds/taylorgibbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written by Silver Fox Files (Ange and TG).</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Silver Fox Files (Ange and TG).

Written by Silver Fox Files (Ange and TG).

Gibbs licked his tongue along his teeth and tried not to sigh. He and Tony had been staking out this party for an hour now. Tony was worried about Abby and had insisted that he travel with Gibbs. After all, Tony had said, on Halloween, nobody can hear you scream.

But Gibbs had nothing to worry about. Absolutely nothing at all. He sighed, shifting in his seat, reaching for his coffee with one hand and a slice of pizza with the other. "She could be in there all night, DiNozzo. You got a contingency plan?"

"Wouldn't call it a contingency exactly." Tony had no problem storming the party, not if Abby didn't come out at some point. Abby just hadn't been acting like herself for the last week. This was her favorite time of the year, but she'd just been down. "I know Abbs doesn't do anything, but raves like this are full of drugs and predators who wouldn't think twice about doing something horrible to our girl. Maybe I'm over reacting, but I'm really worried about her."

"Abbs'll be high on Red Bull, that's all. Try not to worry so much, DiNozzo. Red blooded guy like you doesn't want to be in there with…who'd Abbs go as this year anyway?" Gibbs smirked.

"Not that anything could top Marilyn Monroe. That was a hell of a costume, remember?" Gibbs ran his tongue over the inside of his mouth again, remembering. He took a huge bite of his slice of pizza and squeezed Tony's leg, high up on the thigh.

As he swallowed, he spoke again. "Remember how sexy she looked, Tony? Every man's wet dream."

"Yeah, that costume." Tony had been very aware of how sexy Gibbs thought blonde Abby was. Gibbs had taken out his sexual frustration on him, not that he was complaining. The sex was hot and hard, and it hadn't mattered a bit that he'd needed to take a day off to recover.

"She was debating between Dorothy from Wizard of Oz or some Goth fairy queen. I voted for Dorothy, so pure and girl next door. I wouldn't mind getting under her pinafore, just to try my luck. But I've got a feeling she was going to go with the costume that had the wings. All black and purple and full of our Goth girl."

Gibbs sucked back another sip of coffee before he answered. "Don't forget our rules. Both play or no one does." They hadn't actually seriously considered playing with anyone in their almost three years together but Abby was a special situation all her own and they had a tacit agreement that if they got the chance and she was receptive, they would.

"I was kinda hoping for another sexpot. Jayne Mansfield or Mae West. Or even as Emma Peel from the Avengers. You ever watch that show, Tony?" Gibbs might not have been up on modern pop culture, but he'd once watched a lot of television and movies. Especially after Shannon and Kelly had died and he'd stopped sleeping full nights.

He rested his head against the headrest. "You can get some shuteye, Tony. I'm not going anywhere."

Tony didn't want to sleep. He wanted to make sure Abbs was okay then head home for sex. If they weren't out in the open, he'd consider seducing Jet. But if they got caught, it was both of their careers, and that wasn't something he'd risk for a little suck off. Tempting, but he wouldn't do that to either of them.

"I'm fine, Boss. Don't want to miss Abbs coming out, I'm worried about her. She isn't going to like that we're out here waiting on her."

"Not sure if I want to play with Abbs. She's not a girl you play with. She's very much a girl you take home to your parents, if you had parents that cared. She liked your dad. You could take her back to Stillwater, and he'd love her to death. Maybe you should do that. I would understand."

"Tony!" Gibbs angled a look at his lover. "We both play or neither do, remember?" Where was this insecurity coming from? It was so unlike Tony in their relationship. He stroked Tony's leg, fingers brushing over the other man's fly. "I'm yours in case you've forgotten."

"Haven't forgotten, Jeth. Just thought now that your dad is back in your life…" Tony knew he was being stupid, but he couldn't help wonder what was going to happen now that Jackson Gibbs was back in his son's life. "Just ignore me, I know that I don't have to worry about that."

"No, you sure as hell don't. Jack doesn't get a say in how I live my life. I'll tell him eventually, maybe Christmas. As long as he doesn't tell the team. Abbs and McGee call him a couple times a week, did you know that?"

"Not surprised. Abby, she was automatically in love with your dad. I wouldn't be surprised if she went out to see him on a Saturday off since then." He'd really liked Jack, and hoped that he would come to DC for Christmas. Even if they didn't come out to him, it would be nice to have a family Christmas all the same. "Your dad is great. I would like to get to know him better."

"He gave ya his favorite sweater. He thinks you're great too, Tony. You could call him, ya know. I wouldn't mind. And Jack'd love it. He sees a lot of me in you, without the attitude I think." Gibbs squeezed Tony's leg. "You wanna get to know him, I approve."

"You sure? What if…" Tony wasn't sure he could handle another parental type person turning his back on him. "Maybe I will call him. I had some questions about you that I bet he'd be willing to answer for me. You tend to be tight lipped."

"He won't push you away. He didn't push me away and I didn't talk to him for seventeen years, Tony. He wouldn't do that, I promise you that." Gibbs gave Tony an indulgent look. "He doesn't know my biggest secret and my biggest gift. You." And what I am, he added silently.

"Yeah, but you're his kid. I'm just a guy who works for you for all he knows." But he liked the idea of having someone like Jack in his life again. A real dad, not the jerk that had donated the sperm that created him. Jack, even after seventeen years, still loved his son. He'd be willing to bet that his father hadn't even though of him since the last time he called.

"He might not like the fact that you're seeing me. He's old and lives in a small town. That doesn't usually make someone very open minded." There it was out in the open, he couldn't take it back. But that was what was on Tony's mind.

"Tony…Tony. Settle down. Jack may come from a small town, he might live in a small town, but he's pretty liberal. He'll either accept us or he won't, my money is on him accepting us. But I'm not gonna lie to him about me—us. When the time is right, we'll tell him together. You don't have to worry. I'm not hiding you from him, Tony. I'm not ashamed."

"Just don't want to see you blow a good thing, Boss. Not all of us get our parents back out of the blue. I want you to be able to have that, because you don't know how long you're going to have with him." Tony would step back if it meant that Jet could have a relationship with his dad. "I want you to do what you think is best. I understand if you don't tell him."

"I just told ya I'm telling him, DiNozzo. You need to sit back and let me worry about this, okay? Jack had a black business partner in a time when that wasn't done and sure as hell never in rural Pennsylvania. Jack is gonna accept us just fine. Like I accepted L.J. as his best friend and business partner when I was a boy. Like she—my mother—accepted L.J. as well. The foundation is there, DiNozzo."

"He does seem ahead of his time." But best friends were different from children. But maybe Jeth was right, and it would be fine. His family, it would be a huge issue, but he didn't worry about them any longer. "I'm telling you I'd understand if you didn't tell him. But I'm glad you are. I could use a couple more sweaters. Partner moves me up the rank from team member and that means Christmas gifts."

"He is. Always was. So you need to not worry, Tony. Jack stuck with me even when I didn't want to stick with him. He's different from your family - you know that. Your family isn't Jack, Tony. Don't worry. And yeah, he'll spoil you. Guess you'll get the father you should have had all these years without going kinky on me."

At first Gibbs had thought Tony's interest in him was some misguided father figure thing. It was only after he'd gotten his lover in bed that he'd realized Tony had wanted him a damn long time.

"How many times do I have to tell you, of all my kinks, the daddy kind isn't one of them." He'd found several new mini kinks since being with Gibbs, including the fact that sawdust at three in the morning was as sexy a smell as they came. But he'd never wanted to call Gibbs daddy when he was being topped. "A little spanking yes, but I don't want to hear what a bad boy I've been. I'm pretty sure that would just weird me out."

Gibbs chuckled and nudged Tony's shoulder. "Too bad, a little Daddy from you in bed might be fun." He knew Tony understood that he was just teasing, but it was fun to wind DiNozzo up.

"And Jack already loves you. You're the son he wishes he had." He was convinced that Jack would completely accept Tony. His lover would charm Jack and Jack would do the same.

"There will be no Daddy out of me ever. That's just nasty. I think of you as a lot of things, Jeth, but not as my daddy." Tony just wasn't prepared for that kind of relationship, not in any way, shape or form. "I like you just as you are. my partner, not my daddy."

He smirked. "You know how much I love it when you squirm. Makes driving you crazy so much more rewarding. No 'Daddy' in or out of bed. I've been one of those and I couldn't do that…" Not in bed.

"Jeth, I know you thought I was trying to work out my father issues with you, but that never crossed my mind. There won't be any daddy or bad boys or spankings. Well, maybe spankings, but if you expect me to talk baby talk, that's out too. Neither of us need that in our life, and I don't want to bring up bad memories for you."

"I wondered a few times," he admitted. "If you needed a father figure more than a lover. Glad I know better now, Tony. Real glad. Always wanted an equal both in and out of the sack."

"Don't know if I'm that, but I'm working on it. One of these days, I might be the equal I wanted. If I want a dad, I have Ducky to fall back on. Never had dirty thoughts about him the way I did about you."

Gibbs laughed and shook his head "Guess what? Me either. Never had a sexy thought about Ducky. In fact that's kinda disturbing." He regarded Tony with a gentle smile. "You're the equal to me, DiNozzo."

"Oh come on, Boss, the accent alone drives women wild." Tony teased, loving that Gibbs thought he was an equal. He'd accept being a junior partner, because he didn't feel equal. But one thing he learned. Jethro Gibbs had never lied directly to him. Maybe distorted the truth a little, but never lied. "I don't get it, but ask Abby or Ziva, they seem to have some sort of thing about older men with accents."

"Yeah, I noticed." Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Never mind. There are some things we're just not meant to know. Anyway…what is your concern with Abbs, DiNozzo?"

"You know how she is boss. Always so excited this time of year. This year though, she's not herself. My gut is telling me something is wrong, even if it isn't."

Gibbs sighed, regretting that he'd asked again. They'd had this conversation a couple of times already tonight. "Why worried about Abbs, DiNozzo? She goes to parties like this all the time. Don't tell me you're scared of thing that go bump in the night."

"She just hasn't been right. I guess I can't explain it, but Abby isn't her normal Abby self." Tony said, defending his reasoning for being here. But if Gibbs wasn't worried, why would he be here? "You wouldn't have come out if you weren't worried, Boss. So if you think I'm wrong, why you out here? This can't be your idea of a good time."

"You think I want to be home answering the door every two seconds for kids and teenagers in costumes?" Gibbs snorted, shaking his head. What Tony couldn't know was that he had to be here, he had to be near someone who would help him restrain himself. Nobody knew….and if Gibbs went attacking people on this night of all nights, the situation would go from bad to worse. This way he'd ease Tony's mind, take him home, and who'd be the wiser if a sharpened tooth pierced Tony's skin in the heat of passion

"So I'm your excuse to be cheap and not buy candy?" Tony didn't care why his partner was here. They should probably be curled up on the couch at his apartment, watching something creepy and not out here waiting to make sure an adult got home safely. "You could have hid out at my place, so you didn't have to buy candy. Or just hide your car and left the lights out. It is an acceptable way out of Halloween fun."

"You don't think the kids in my neighborhood know me now. Despite trying for the creepy evil neighbor, for some reason they think of me as a hero." He winked at Tony. "And you have no idea how many of em ask how I'll get the boat out."

"Kinda like being here with you, DiNozzo. Don't ruin that for me by flapping your gums too much."

Tony settled back down, pleased to know that Jet wanted to be there and just hadn't been guilted into it. "Yeah, I can see where the kids would think you're pretty cool. You've got a cool job; you shoot terrorists for a living. And you've been there forever, so you're a neighborhood icon. Bet most years you even handed out candy. I know you're not the hard ass you want us to think you are."

"Used to. Liked to see all the ghouls and goblins. Then the teens came by and I wasn't as nice as I was with the little ones. They'd grab handfuls of candy and I wasn't quite so nice. You ever hand out candy and look at the little ones and their costumes?"

"My building is mostly old people, and transient students. We don't get too many kids at my door. If I was dating someone at the time who lived in a family neighborhood, I'd go over to her house and hand out candy. It's been a while though." He'd been with Jet for so long he'd really have to think about when that was.

"Maybe next year, we can hand out candy. You can charm all the little ones, and I'll scare off the teens. We could dress up, have a little NCIS get together, and make a night of it." Tony gave Gibbs a grin.

"Maybe next year you'll be a permanent fixture at Casa Gibbs," Gibbs quietly challenged back. He wanted Tony to move in but Tony'd seemed resistant and Gibbs had stopped pushing hard even though he made a dig every so often. But this wasn't even a dig.

"Come over next year. Stay with me. We make a good team."

"Always have, Boss." Tony wanted to move in, but what were they going to tell the team? They'd managed to keep it from them for this long, but if they moved in. There was no way they could manage to hide anymore. "I'll consider it. I know you want me there, but you still need to think about your career."

"More worried about yours, Tony," Gibbs admitted softly. "My career could take the hit. There'd be a lot of smirks and a lot of 'he's actually human' and 'at least not another redhead', but I don't think anyone would care beyond that. And they'd only be shocked that you'd been settling down and they didn't know. We're both so alpha that nobody is going to care that we're involved. It's not going to change much."

"My career will be fine. I don't have to stay with NCIS if it gets to be too much. I've talked to a couple of local forces, they'd love to have someone with my experience on the team. If I decided to stay in DC, I wouldn't even have to go into the field. They have a position that is a federal liaison. No one has stuck in there, but I could probably make a go of it."

Tony would hate to leave NCIS, but, if he had to, he would. There were several smaller forces in the area that would pay good money for him to leave the feds behind. "Why would anyone be shocked? Men and women alike check you out when you come into a room. I may have been a player in my day but I'm not stupid. I always want the best, and you're it."

"We'll see, DiNozzo." Gibbs wasn't going to let Tony leave NCIS. He was too damn good and too damn valuable. He smirked. The best? Hardly. He was good but he was generally known as the bastard he could be.

"So I settled for you?" Gibbs asked Tony teasingly.

"Well, obviously. I thought you always knew that." He'd worked harder for Gibbs then any previous supervisor, because he hated to let the man down. He had gotten so jealous about Gibbs previous relationships with his former agents that it had driven him crazy until he had the chance to work with Burley. That had really shown him how different the boss was with him. "But I lucked out that you seem to think I'm such a steal."

"And I thought I was the prize. What am I? Chopped liver? And yeah, you're a steal. Younger and good looking. I'm a lucky lucky man to have you with me. Just wish I could tell the world." Or at least Ducky and Abbs.

"If I move in with you, you're going to be telling the world. Maybe we can start small. Your dad, Abbs, Ziva, Elf Lord and Ducky. If they take it well, we can branch out a little at a time. But who else besides the team and your family really needs to know?"

"Nobody that matters," Gibbs said softly. "Maybe Fornell. He's been a good friend to me, Tony."

"I'll let you tell Fornell over bad liquor some night. I don't think I need to be there for that discussion." Even though they had worked together several times, there was no love lost between the FBI Special Agent and Tony. He'd rather not deal with the man at all. "I'll leave that to your discretion."

"He might surprise ya, Tony. He might just surprise ya." Gibbs angled another look over at Tony, knowing that Fornell was more complex than Tony could even imagine.

"Let him surprise you, and if he doesn't try to slap some sense into you, then I'll consider dealing with him. But that doesn't mean I'm going to like him. He has falsely accused me of murder twice. That's not something I can just get over."

"I know, Tony. And he and I have dealt with that." With anger and fangs flashing. Gibbs had taken out his anger as was appropriate and Fornell still bore the scars.

"You might have, but I'm still planning on staying clear of him. Man doesn't like me, although I wouldn't be surprised if he thought that he could share me like he did your ex. I like to stay far away from him when ever it's possible."

"I can make that happen, Tony. I can put the fear of God into him for you." Gibbs leaned back again, stretching tired muscles. "Haven't seen any vampires or ghouls out have you? Maybe that is your kink."

Hell, if it was, Gibbs knew Tony had a hell of a ride in store for him. "Gonna let a big bad vampire suck your blood?" He had an iron grasp on his control but that was so sexy, closing his mouth around Tony's throat, piercing the skin there, bringing in the rich nectar, tasting his lover in ways Tony couldn't even comprehend…

It was the one secret that remained between them. Tony had no idea…

He must have groaned or something, his eyes slamming shut, lost in the sensual haze of the fantasy because all of a sudden Tony's breathing pattern changed.

"Well, if the big bad vamp were as sexy as you were just saying it. I might consider sharing a pint or two with him. God Jet, for someone who I wouldn't have thought was into Halloween, you sure turn me on with that tone of voice. You know any baby vamps that want to come out and play?"

"There is no such thing as vampires, you know that, Tony. So unless you want some over-aged, overgrown Goth with plastic fangs nipping at your jugular, you'll keep that kink between us." He looked around, making sure there was nobody around, before leaning in and licking Tony's throat, speaking against the area where his pulse beat.

"But if you want to pretend later, I can give ya a bite or two. Don't have the sharp teeth or blood obsession." Liar, his mind screamed. "But I do know my beautiful guy when I see him. And taste him." He could smell and feel the changes in Tony's body when he lowered his voice into the sex zone.

"What other creatures turn you on?"

"No one turns me on like you do, Jethro." That voice, Tony didn't know if a voice could release pheromones, but Tony was ready to strip down and just turn himself over to Jethro to do whatever it was he wanted to do. "I never had a biting fetish until I hooked up with you, never knew how good it could feel. You do something to my body that no one else ever has. It's quite addicting."

Was Tony aware of how many secret bites he took? Gibbs gave Tony his most winning smile. "I don't bite, do I?" he asked, keeping his voice in that sensual zone. "Not any more than I lick…or…suck."

He had to get Tony's mind off this train of thought and sent an unconscious suggestion into the house for Abby to come out and see them. "I like the sucking best, Tony. Especially your cock in my mouth."

"Biting, sucking, licking. All of it leads to a big ball of nerves on my end. I enjoy the biting, leaving my mark on you where anyone might see it in the showers, or if you forget to cover up." Mind blowing sex, every time. Tony had no idea that it could be that good. Not with another guy. He'd never even wondered before meeting Gibbs, and he knew from the first moment they worked together he would follow his new boss to the ends of the earth.

"You're so good to me, you've shown me that there was a whole new world I never would have thought I'd enjoy. You know, maybe we should get out of here. Not a good place for us to be starting this."

"What ya got a hair trigger? You came here to wait for Abbs and wait for Abbs we will. As long as it takes Hours if necessary." Gibbs reclined his seat, spreading his legs slightly. He was done with his slice of pizza and wiped his hands on a napkin before resting his hand on his crotch. "We go nowhere. Would do ya good to slow burn, DiNozzo. To be so hard you can't think…"

He glanced up at the door of the building, wondering where the hell Abby was. She had to be responsive to his non-verbal order and suggestion but why wasn't she out here yet? Was she under the influence of something?

"You're here, I'm already on a slow burn Jeth." It had taken some getting used to, but Tony had finally adjusted to the fact that he was a walking hard-on when ever he was near Jethro Gibbs. Work wasn't always comfortable but he'd made it work so far. "Doesn't seem fair, I'm always panting behind you, and you seem to have everything under control."

"My walking ball of testosterone," Gibbs remarked quietly. "Control has been learned over time, Tony. Not always easy but…" _Where the hell was she?_

"Come on, we're going in. Gut says something is wrong."

"Boss?" It was tough to switch as quick as Jethro just did. Tony's brain was still on sex. But if the gut says something is wrong, Tony would place bets on it. "What do you think is going on? I thought she was a big girl?"

"Don't know but my gut is screaming." Gibbs quickly checked his weapon and nodded. "We go in quietly and peacefully, no guns blazing, not even announcing ourselves except to get inside." They were off clock and he didn't need that headache. "Come on, DiNozzo." He got out of the car, closing the door quietly, and ran to the industrial building.

"I'm on your six, just tell me what you need from me." Tony got out of the car, and came up behind Gibbs, covering his left shoulder with his right. He wasn't dressed up, and he expected that the jeans and polo shirt would give him away as not being a party participant. "We get in, get her out of there and take her back to your place. Or my place. I've got the bigger bed, and a comfortable guest room. You have anything but tools in your spare room?"

Gibbs waved his hand as Tony chatted, trying to zone in on Abby's voice. He flashed his badge and the bouncer let him and Tony in. The flashing lights and music were too much for his senses but he gritted his teeth and started swimming through the crowd toward where he sensed she was.

"ABBS!"

Abby looked up, swearing she just heard her boss's voice, but how she could have heard anything over the music she couldn't guess. She smiled at the Frankenstein she had been talking to, moving towards where she thought the voice had come from. The voice had to be in her head, which didn't seem to make any sense, Her normally sensitive hearing was usually dampened by the noise of the party and the band, but she'd heard Gibbs loud and clear. That wasn't something that normally happened with her humans.

Heading towards the door, Abby knew she was being followed, but she couldn't determine if it was a friend or not. All night, she'd felt like something wasn't quite right, and she had been extra careful. Looking behind her she didn't see anyone, but she was sure that her senses weren't wrong. She heard her name again, and she knew it wasn't over the crowd noise.

"Gibbs, I'm heading for the door." She called out, hoping that he would hear her and head the same direction.

How the hell had she heard him? It was impossible over the music. And yet she had and she assumed he heard her reply clear as day.

"Door, DiNozzo." Gibbs shifted his angle back toward the door and caught the arm of a redhead, who shook him off. Not Abby. "Abbs?" he whispered well out of the realm of human hearing. "Say 'blue' if you're okay."

"Blue for now." Abby still felt she was being followed, but she was almost to the door and she felt a whole lot better knowing some one was there. "Where are you? I'm almost at the door, but why can I hear you but not see you? That isn't exactly normal."

"Right near the door," he whispered again, shocked that she could understand and hear him. "What are ya wearing?" Raising his voice, he leaned in to Tony. "She's almost here. Look for her." Tony broke off, swimming through the bodies.

"White dress, red hair, big rock necklace." After mulling various costumes, Abby had settled on a camped up version of Wilma Flintstone. The red dye would last a while, and she hoped the boss would get a kick out of it. "I can see the bouncer, so I should be able to see you. And you didn't answer my question. How are we talking when you aren't here to be seen?"

He moved another twenty-five feet and wrapped an arm around her waist. "You tell me and we'll both know." This was spoken in a decibel above silence, impossible for the human ear to hear unless it was amplified multiple times. "What the hell, Abbs. You have some explaining to do"

Abby wasn't sure where to begin with explaining. Although whatever she said, she was willing to bet that Gibbs would accept it. How could he not when he was talking just as low as she was, and seemed to be understanding her just fine.

"I'll explain, but not here. I've got something on my tail, and I don't know what or who it is. Been feeling hinky all night, and I want to get out of here. I'll even give you and Tony a chance to come up with an excuse for why you're here and not tucked away in your respective homes, watching scary movies or playing with wood."

"Been worried about you all night," he growled. His primal instinct to protect her rose and his fangs began emerging. Not here! He closed his eyes for one long moment and gathered up strength and control.

"Come on, DiNozzo," he roared. "Outside! Now!" Without waiting for an answer or response, he pulled Abby into the dark night, looking down at her. There was something about her that was different. "Fess up, Abbs. Now Your skin is too bright and you can hear me. How."

DiNozzo would be out in a moment but he couldn't hear their conversation, not at this volume.

"Not here, my Silver Fox. This isn't a conversation, even as quiet as we're talking. You never know who is listening." Abby felt better as soon as they cleared the door of the building, but someone or something knew who she was in there and she didn't want to give it a chance to come out and find her again. "Your place, you said I could come home with you, but we didn't have the chance during that case. If the offer still stands, we'll go back to your place. It's time someone else knew about my life."

He nodded, staring at the door. "You come home. You and me'll sit down and talk. Not DiNozzo, don't know that he's ready. Think you and me have an understanding."

"He's going to need to know eventually, Gibbs. But if you aren't ready to tell him, I'll understand." Abby wasn't sure she was ready for any of this, but she knew she could trust Gibbs. "I can take care of Tony. I won't hurt him, but he'll never need to know what's going on tonight."

"You don't mind control him, Abbs. Not Tony, never my Tony. Am I understood?"

"No, I don't use mind control. It's tricky, and will come with the explanation. But I can make him sleep, it won't hurt him but he'll just take a nap while we talk. I promise, I won't do anything that would hurt him. I watch out for him. He's my friend, Gibbs"

"Okay, just as long as we're understood."

Suddenly, his ears perked up. That was Tony…in pain, in distress. He yanked his gun out and handed it to Abby in one motion, bending and grabbing his backup. Knowing his fangs were out, he looked at Abby. "Stay!"

"DiNozzo!" He raced back in, scanning the room for his mate. Oh God—there! Gibbs rushed over to the crumpled form and tugged Tony's arm up and just then he saw the blood, the deep tear in Tony's throat. Dammit!

He carried Tony out, pushing through people, not caring that he was knocking some of them down and leaned in to heal Tony as best he could with gentle licks to his skin. Tony was out of it, and would have no idea that Gibbs' saliva could heal, but he knew this damage could be beyond him. At least the vamp—and this had to be a vamp—hadn't gotten an artery. Tony was bleeding steadily but the blood wasn't gushing. He might just make it.

"Abbs. Got a problem here. If you can heal, I need all the help I can get."

Abby put a hand on Tony's chest, and she could see her friend relaxing. The power to heal was one of the few she had bothered to master, although she rarely allowed anyone to see her do it. "He's in a deep sleep, almost a stasis right now. If we can get him to the car, I'll drive and you can continue to heal him in the back seat. I'm afraid he was attacked because you managed to get me out; I won't let anything happen to him. He may have saved my life, and my people take life debts seriously."

"Your people?" Gibbs licked a fang and arched an eyebrow, hauling Tony to a position over his shoulder. "Get my cell, call speed dial number three. Tell him we have a problem here and he needs to cover it. No names, he'll know and understand. Tell him a federal agent was attacked."

Abby did as she was told, surprised to recognize the voice on the other end of the line. If Fornell was involved, things were going to get interesting. She hung up the phone, and followed behind Gibbs to his car.

Gibbs laid Tony on his side in the back seat, taking the other man's head in his hands. He generously wet a handkerchief with his saliva and pressed it firmly against the wound. They were at least fifteen minutes from home and real healing, but this would work for now. It'd keep Tony alive.

After Abby started the car, Gibbs met her eyes in the rearview mirror. Little bits of what looked like glitter were sparkling in them. He opened his mouth, letting her fully see his fangs. "You know what I am now, Abbs. What are you?"

"I'm so jealous! I always wanted real fangs." Abby said, hoping that Gibbs knew she wouldn't turn him in. "I hadn't wanted you to find out, although it's apparent that you aren't going to turn me in either. I was born to the ruling fairy family. My parents died when I was very young, and I was hidden with my adopted family. I think someone may have figured out what I am in there. And because of me, Tony got hurt."

He should have known that even if she was completely mortal, she'd accept him. "They aren't all they're cracked up to be, Abbs. And they don't usually…I'm not usually…I can control it much better under normal circumstances."

He regarded her in the mirror. "Then you have a fanged bodyguard, Abbs. Tell me what you need and I'll do it. I'll keep you safe." He looked down at Tony. "Will keep you both safe. Get back to my place, get Tony healed, and we'll figure out a strategy. But we keep this off the books. I'm not going to risk Tony again."

"No one else can know about me. Especially if something was coming after me tonight." Abby headed towards Gibbs' house. They could take care of Tony and work this out.

"We'll take care of him, make him better. I've got all kinds of herbal tricks that might help. Between you and me, we'll make him better."

"Me either, Abbs. Only two people know about me and one of 'em changed me. The other you talked to earlier and I trust you won't let anyone know about him either. Life or death for all of us."

He stroked a hand through Tony's hair. "I should be able to heal him but I don't dare replace the blood with mine. It might…start his change. You heal him…he's innocent, Abbs. And we need him. You heal him and then we work on your problem."

"I'll do what I can. My blood should be fine if he needs it, but let me see what I can do first. It's a bit of mumbo jumbo, but it'll work, Gibbs. I won't let him die." She'd process the fact that her boss and Fornell were vamps later. Tony's life and all of theirs were at risk. "We may need more blood though. Fornell, will he be able to help us out there? I don't know if we'll need it, but I can only donate so much before I'm useless."

"I'll give him everything, Abbs. Your damn right he won't die. Not for us and our lifestyles." She pulled up to the house and he carried Tony in. "Forget it. No Fornell, nobody else. Just you and me healing him." As soon as they got to the house, he rushed Tony in and upstairs to their bedroom. Tony's things were all around them and he knew that after tonight Abby would know about their relationship.

Gibbs laid Tony gently onto the bed and impassively pulled his knife out. He cut deeply into a finger, pressing it against Tony's mouth and encouraging him to drink. Despite Tony's level of unconsciousness, he began sucking lightly on Gibbs' finger, drawing it into his mouth. "There ya go, Tony. There ya go. You need to heal." He met Abby's eyes defiantly.

He'd deal with what this meant later, what bridges he'd crossed. "You fix his neck, I'll give him strength." And a bond that couldn't be broken. "We heal him together. You stay here. I watch over you both. And tomorrow we begin the fight of our lives."

The end? Or is it?


	2. Things That Go Bump in the Night Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously: Tony and Gibbs were watching Abby outside a Halloween party. When Tony was attacked, Gibbs and Abby revealed some secrets to each other and set into motion a chain of events that could change everything.

Previously: Tony and Gibbs were watching Abby outside a Halloween party. When Tony was attacked, Gibbs and Abby revealed some secrets to each other and set into motion a chain of events that could change everything.

After Tony had drunk more than his fill of Gibbs' blood, Gibbs sat quietly, monitoring Tony's vitals and watching Abby pace. After she'd healed Tony a lot of the life had gone out of her eyes, her vitality fading. And he was as worried about her as he was Tony. She'd had a near miss and had helped him save Tony—and he was sure they'd saved him. He hadn't said anything, not wanting to alarm Abby, but his lover's pulse had been sluggish, his respirations labored. Gibbs needed to do a full workup of Tony but he didn't dare do so until Tony was more stable.

This was all new to Gibbs, he'd never tried to save someone's life this way. When he'd been turned, he had been unconscious, so he awoke to a whole new world. And there wasn't exactly a Vampire 101 college course. He and the other newbies learned what they could from others and figured out the rest as they went. There was no information on how one single blood transfer from vamp to human worked. Tony could wake up as a baby vampire, or he might just have a bad headache and an aching throat. He might remember the incident or he might never. Gibbs just didn't know.

And that frustrated him…

He turned his attention back to Abby. "Abbs? You need rest. I'll watch over you, I only need three or four hours of sleep a night at most." And he was too keyed up to sleep right now anyway.

"It's my fault he was there, Gibbs. I'd been having some bad feelings leading up to this rave, but I went anyway. I should know better." Abby had been raised to be careful. To conceal what she was. But she had totally ignored what she knew and put not only herself in danger, but also her friends.

She rubbed his arm. "You should sleep. You lost blood helping Tony. You need to make sure you replace it suitably. Do you need a donation? Fairy blood might have some healing properties. I don't know, I've never donated."

He pulled her into a tight, fierce embrace, every bit of protectiveness welling up for her. "It's my fault too. I let him get involved in staking out and I lost track of him in there. More mine than yours. I should have expected something. I got complacent."

He looked down at Tony, shaking his head. "I don't know what mixing our blood might do, Abbs. I don't dare risk it. When Tobias gives me a sitrep, I'll ask him to come over and give me some, if I feel weak at all. You recognized his voice, didn't you?" he asked, knowing she had. "I'm not leaving him and I'm not running any risk that I could be incapacitated. And he or you or both of you could come to harm. Not happening."

"I'd watch over him, I can take care of the two of us. But I understand." Abby felt guilty, she may not be directly at fault, but she had something to do with Tony being injured. "I want to give him a good dusting, which will help keep any pain at bay for a little while longer. I'll give him a charge too, when he wakes up. Just a little energy boost. I may not be able to completely fix him, but I can assist his healing all the same. It's the least I can do."

"I'm the man, let me protect and defend, Abbs." Gibbs smiled fondly. "Dusting? Like a pixie? What does the dust do?" He looked down at Tony. The blood plus his saliva were doing their jobs. "It'll be completely healed inside and out by morning, but I don't know what having my blood will do. I guess I should call the one who changed me but…"

The last thing he wanted was Diane over here clucking about Tony. She'd want to bring him into the clan and that was not an option. Tony was not going to be a vampire without deciding himself if Gibbs could help it. If he'd started the transformation, Gibbs would damn well put a stop to it, by sheer force of will.

"Tell me more about yourself, Abbs. What can you do that normal humans can't?" He began ticking things off on his fingers. "I don't need much food, don't need to sleep much. Aging has slowed, almost stopped. Being immortal has its plusses. I can be injured but it is a bitch to kill me." He shrugged. "Enhanced hearing, sight. The glasses are for show, because you all expect them. I'm stronger and faster than I let on." And there was the blood and the craving for rare meats, but he wasn't sure she wanted to know about those.

"Similar to a pixie, but I'm no Tinkerbell. I could pull the little green outfit on, and some wings if that's your kink. But it doesn't make me a Tink. Tony's not going to be able to think happy thoughts and fly, or do anything he normally couldn't. It will help ease the pain and anxiety of his injuries. I've been known to alter moods, although I try not to do that. There's nothing that says that dusting becomes addictive, but I'd rather not think that I'm changing someone's true personality just to suit my needs."

Abby had holes in her own heritage, not having been raised with other fairies. She didn't seem all that different from any mortal she knew, but then again, she'd thought her boss had been mortal. "Where you crave rare meats, I crave vegetables. I'm not strictly a vegan, not by any stretch. But I need to eat a lot of veggies, flora and fauna. Black roses are a delicacy. So I make sure to take those home with me before they wilt. It's like the best chocolate in the world, but all natural. You'll have to try them someday. I'll bring them over; you might get an all-natural pick me up. I know everyone thinks they're morbid, but they're fantastic mixed with strawberry tops."

"Seeing that I never knew pixies existed either…" He trailed off with an ironic grin. "You know all your life or did they tell you where you came from when you were older? I never believed in hocus pocus and all that stuff until I was changed. And even then, I didn't get a book or descriptions of who does what. Just figured things out my way, even though I had assistance."

He arched an eyebrow. "You can eat black roses?" Then he chuckled. "I don't even know what to say to that. But then again…" He motioned around the room. "Guess I have more than one secret, huh? You ever suspect anything?"

"Of course you can eat black roses. Well, I can. I suppose anyone could, but you have to know about it first. Not everyone sees a dozen roses as dessert." Knowing now that Gibbs was something more than human, a lot of things fell into place. The way he knew that she needed him, just a minute before she knew she needed him. His uncanny ability to sneak up on her too also made much more sense.

"I've known what I was from a young age. Maybe not right away, but my adopted parents never hid what I was. I was trained from very young to not talk to animals or heal people. I did, sometimes if no one there to help. But by doing so I could have given myself away. I can also talk to animals and control plants, as much as you can control them. They're like cats in a way. Just when you think you've got them under control, they do something that you didn't want them to do."

Abby had always known that there were others out there. She'd heard there were elves and pixies and dark ones, but she had never put that much stock in vampires. "There are otherworldly things out there, Gibbs. The things I hide from, they aren't anything to laugh at. They aren't going to stop until they get me. It might be time for me to leave and start my life somewhere else."

"Don't think so, Abbs. You have a life here. With us. Not letting you go, especially now that I know you could be in danger." He absorbed her information. "Guess it was naive of me to think that we were alone out there but I didn't realize there was…so much. What else is out there? Tell me what I have to defend us from."

He glanced over at Tony, making sure he was still deeply asleep before continuing. "I have to know what to do, what their weaknesses are. Too damn many people know ours and even though a lot is rumor, the stakes to the heart and the cutting heads off are permanent." He motioned to the window. "Sun is fine, still eat garlic, can go to church. But the stakes. Will kill. Permanently."

He smirked, deep in his thoughts. "Was always a dog guy but cats started coming around after I was changed. I don't know if they can hear me but I can understand 'em and they can understand me."

But they were dancing around the bigger issue. "Someone tried to kill Tony. And you have to understand, Abbs, there are few people more important than you, but he is." He gestured around the room at Tony's clothes, the big screen TV, the game system. "He's my mate, Abbs. And I'll fight to the death for him. The fact that they touched what's mine makes it as personal as it gets. And add the threat to you to this. I'm taking them down, Abbs. Painfully and slowly. They're going to spill everything before they die."

"I don't know what's chasing me this time, Gibbs, and I won't put you or our family in danger any more than you already are. I won't put Tony, Ziva or Ducky in danger. No one asked to have to deal with what's going on with me. No would know to ask to deal with my life, I mean come on. Royal fairy, being chased by some paranormal bad guy. I mean, even on the worst day, Ziva couldn't imagine that."

Because Abby didn't grow up in a world that dealt with witches, wizards and vamps, she didn't know for sure what else might be out there. "I know about elves, pixies and trolls, Gibbs. Well, and now vamps. But everyone has a boogieman growing up. I've heard of various mythical creatures, although you've proved one thing wrong today. Zombies, mummies, selkies, brownies, dragons and griffins are spoken of, there are good fairies and bad ones. Just like I'm sure there are good vamps and bad vamps. This could be anything; it could be humans with a vamp complex. It could be another fairy coven. I really don't know."

"Too late. I'm involved and so is Tony. He didn't choose it and it is a bad deal, but it happened. When they touched my Tony, all bets were off. It became as personal as it gets." He wondered why she didn't mention McGee, if that meant he was something supernatural as well. Ziva could hold her own…as Tony could under normal circumstances, but these weren't normal. But Ducky…with his elderly mother. They'd be too easy a target.

"Have you seen Duck outside work recently, Abbs? Could anyone tie you to him or vice versa." Gibbs assimilated what he was told. "I need to bring my creator in on this. We might be able to get additional insight. And as soon as Fornell calls in, he's in. You have any objections to that, state 'em now."

""No, I haven't seen Ducky outside of work. We've both been pretty busy. I didn't want you involved, I should have known better. I knew something wasn't right, but I wanted to go out and enjoy myself." She'd have a lot of making up to do, once Tony was better and up and about again. "Bring in Fornell, anyone you think might be able to help. The team too, I can try to explain about me, we don't have to tell them about you. Or about you and Tony. That is no one's business but your own. Even if I am happy you've found someone to love again. I worry about you, and I know that Tony will take good care of you."

He looked over at Tony, his expression softening. "Don't worry, Abby. We're making it. And don't blame yourself. You could never have known that things were going to happen the way they did."

Fornell quietly cursed and strained against the thick length of chain that bound him to a tree. The perps, and there were three of them, had gotten the jump on him somehow. They'd tortured him for a while, pressing a birch stake against his chest and penetrating inward until they met ribs. They'd taken wickedly curved blades and sliced deeply into his flesh, but he hadn't given over the information, not that he had it anyway. He could assume she was with Jethro but she may have gone underground.

He hoped that whoever had been hurt had survived the attack. It was bloody lucky if they did. There was a lot of blood loss.

He rested his head against the tree once more, conserving his energy in case they came back and sent a distress cry to his mate, the one who had turned him originally.

Diane had been at a very late business dinner when she heard a keening cry in her head. She knew that couldn't mean anything good. Her children never called, at least not when they were hurt or in trouble. She often had to rely on phone calls from well-placed moles to hear if the boys were injured.

Excusing herself, Diane hurried out to her car, where she could concentrate and try to track Tobias. She took a couple of deep breaths, trying to home in on where he might be. Opening up her senses completely, she drove where her internal compass directed her. She only hoped that she wasn't too late.

When she pulled up to a deserted field, she was surprised, but as soon as she opened the door, the smell of blood was overpowering. "Toby, where the hell are you? What mess have you gotten yourself into?"

"Diane!" he managed weakly. "Against the tree. They…" He closed his eyes and sent a mental picture of what happened to his mate. And she was his mate, even though she had created him. They'd found each other again recently, coming together with fanged lust and desire and need. A need that overwhelmed him and threatened to choke him sometimes. He'd never wanted anyone as much as he wanted his vampire queen.

He struggled against the magically strengthened chains and growled low. He'd lost over half his blood volume and was as weak as he'd ever been. "Diane…help…."

"Oh Toby." Diane rushed around the tree, having seen the mental image but it hadn't prepared her for what she saw in front of her. She tried pulling the chains, but even with her extra strength, she wasn't able to break them.

Offering her wrist to her childe and lover, Diane considered just what they were going to do. She could have a delivery from the blood bank taken to her house, but she would have to get Tobias there first.

"I need to call Jethro, someone is coming for him and his team and he needs to know. I can also call a friend, someone who knows what I am and who may be willing to help us with the chains. That means though, that I'm going to have to expose you and what you are. We also need to get you stronger. I can't lose you again Toby."

"Jethro knows," he managed. "Called me, one of his people attacked. Male…lot of blood." He shook his head. "Won't weaken you, Diane. Won't put you at risk. Emily…" He closed his eyes and gathered strength from deep inside.

"Call your friend. And Jethro if you need. Expose us if you have trust. Won't lose me."

Something occurred to him and he gripped her arm. "Emily…where is she? Get Jethro to her. Someone could be after her. Di…" He trailed off, gasping for breath. "Could be a distraction. Could…" He struggled again, throwing himself against the chains, slick with his blood. He hated being weak. He hated putting her at risk.

"Emily is fine. She's with her guards, in a secure location. Nothing will happen to our daughter." Emily was the first hybrid vampire child born, and would lead their people into the future. "If someone is coming for Jethro, we can't send her there. She'll be fine where she is. And you need to feed. Not a lot, but my blood will go further then your average redhead's Toby. You can take less and it will heal you and help with the hunger pains you have to be having. I won't have you dying on me while I get some help here."

Ziva David had been sleeping when she was shaken awake. Halloween and the Christian All Souls' Day brought them out in droves, so sleeping was the only way she could find peace. "Go away and leave me alone," she said for perhaps the hundredth time tonight.

"You don't want to send me away, Ziva." Jenny Shepard might be dead but she knew she could still bring her agents to attention with a soft reprimand. "You need to wake up, you're needed, Ziva. Jethro, he's in trouble and I don't believe he can fight the forces that are coming for him and the rest of the team. Without you, all could be lost."

Ziva had often dreamed of Jenny lying so still and bloodied in the diner in California, but she had never sounded this urgent. Ziva's eyes opened of their own accord and she stared, reaching out to touch her friend. Before pulling back, breathing deeply to ensure that she herself was still alive and drawing breath.

"Jenny? Are you real?"

"Real is a relative term. I'm real in the sense that I'm here, and not a dream. I'm not alive though. But by the visitors I've seen coming and going tonight, I don't think that's much of a surprise." During their friendship, Jenny had never realized that Ziva had special powers, outside of what was listed on her resume. But those powers were going to be needed, to tip the scales and bring balance to good and evil once more.

Ziva had never seen a friend or family member before, though she'd always been worried that Ari would hunt her down and stalk her for what she'd done to him. Ziva sat up, studying her friend, still in the bloodied shirt she'd been wearing when she was gunned down. She reached a hand out, touching an arm that was warm and alive even though the body no longer drew breath. "Jenny? Why are you here?" she asked wearily. What would her friend want of her?

"I realize it's early for the ghosts of past, present and future. But I'm here to guide you through what may be a very difficult time for you and your team, Ziva. I can only hope we aren't too late. There will be many changes, your skills will be needed to make sure that everyone survives this time."

Ziva screwed her face up in intense concentration. She didn't know what Jenny meant of these ghosts. Were there ghosts in her future? She gripped her friend's arm. "Tell me about the diner. What happened to you there? Tell me that first and then you tell me the rest of this story that you have for me. Jenny, Tony and I regretted letting you go on your own. We were so foolish. We're so sorry that we left you. Why did you do it? Why did you let them kill you? What were you hiding?"

"My own stupidity, and my inability to allow anyone to help me. I was dying Ziva, the bullets may have ended my life, but it was the more humane way to go. I had a brain tumor, I wasn't going to go fast and painless if I hadn't have been killed. I would have withered away, forgetting my friends and the people who loved me." Jenny hadn't wanted to die either way, yet if she had to choose, the way she went was preferable. But she hadn't expected that Tony or Ziva would still be feeling guilty over what transpired.

"You did what your superior told you. If you hadn't, you would have ended up dead too. It wasn't either of your time. It was as it was meant to be."

Ziva met Jenny's eyes and nodded slowly. "Still, I am sorry. Tony…he still drinks. He is tormented. They separated us, Director Vance. He sent me back to Mossad and my father, Tony was sent on an agent afloat assignment where he brooded. And McGee was sent to cyber crimes. The excuse and reasoning are sound, but we were broken apart and Tony still has not recovered."

Ziva was aware that her voice had sharpened and she closed her eyes briefly. "I am sorry, Jenny. I wish you had let us know so that he would not continue to carry the guilt around. The only one who can reach him consistently is Gibbs."

Ziva and Jenny had saved each other's lives before and Ziva had been tormented for a time but she learned from a young age not to blame herself. But Tony, he hadn't moved on. "Dos anyone know? Does Gibbs? May I tell him and Tony?"

"Ducky knew, he was working on a treatment plan. I expect he may have told Jethro. But if he hasn't, you can share. Confirm with Ducky, he'll be honest with you, if you ask him outright. He still feels as if he needs to protect my legacy." It was sweet of her friend to want to protect her, but her place in history was cemented as being the first female director of NCIS, and doing the things she accomplished. "I don't want Tony to be guilty, I hope you will let him know that. That was never the plan."

"You could be self obsessed but you were never needlessly cruel," Ziva commented. She had questions that only someone like Jenny could answer. "Have you seen either Ari or Rene Benoit? Have you…seen my sister?"

"I haven't done a lot of visiting. But I can say that if there were a way for me to find either of those men, I would. I believe they're doing their penance on another plane, but your sister. Now I know what you were like as a child. She's beautiful and so vibrant. You shouldn't feel guilty over her death, there was nothing you could have done to prevent it, Ziva. She loves you, and doesn't hold any ill will about what happened."

Ziva pulled in a deep breath. "She should never have died so young, Jenny. Tali was all that was good about me. She should never have died." She looked away, pain in her eyes. "If you see her again, will you tell her that her death was not in vain, could never be in vain?"

"I know I'll see her again Ziva. She's a lovely girl, and I always enjoy her company. The days are very long, with little to do besides watch our loved ones. She makes the days more joyful. She knows that though, Ziva. You don't have to worry, she knows and loves you as much now as she did then."

Ziva nodded, unaccustomed to being so vulnerable. "Well then. Thank you for that that, Jenny. She was…she is…my inspiration."

She stood slowly, reading the emotions in Jenny' eyes. "I will speak with Ducky and try to have a chat with Tony. And Gibbs. They seem to have grown into close friends since Tony's return."

Ziva wasn't ready to explain that she'd often driven by Gibbs' house, seeing Tony's car there. "I believe he must use Gibbs' spare room on occasion rather than sleeping in a lonely apartment. His underover assignment was hurtful; it cut him deeply. He hasn't dated, even casually, since."

She paused for a long moment. "Jenny, you hurt him deeply. You should never have allowed him to become so involved."

Tony had been the one issue Jenny hadn't been able to resolve before her time on Earth was done. "He wasn't supposed to fall in love with her. It was why I chose Tony, he was so good at his job, and he should have been able to walk away from this without any attachments. I never would have asked him to take the assignment if I thought he'd fall for Jeanne. I don't know that I can make things right for him, Ziva. With your help though, I might be able to."

"But he did, and you knew and you did nothing to stop it. We all saw the changes in him. I was convinced he was ill again because he talked about hospital this and test that. And he even told me he was bringing a stool sample to his doctor." She gave Jenny an intense look. "You must try to make it better for him. He has suffered deeply."

"I'll need your help, Ziva. I don't know that if I tried, he'd be able to see me or know I was there. I'll work on making it better, but I might need someone to do my work for me. Are you up for the challenge?"

"I am, fix Tony though, Jenny. You do not let him keep drinking so much and falling into this hole. He is becoming more like Gibbs every day and while that works quite well for Gibbs, Tony is not Gibbs."

She sighed. "What is it you need of me, Jenny? For Tony and for the rest? You woke me up with your commentary that made no sense then as it makes no sense now. Why did you summon me? For what purpose?"

Donald Mallard soothed the old woman's brow and placed a cup of tea in her hand. Mother had awoken screaming a short time earlier. She'd been in the throes of one of her fits, or visions. He wasn't sure any more. She had once been a powerful seer, but time had dulled her memories as well as her talents and Ducky never knew if he could trust her visions, if they were dreams or the ruminations of a feeble-minded woman.

This one had dealt with their friends, though, and Ducky couldn't take any chances.

When she was asleep, he'd do what he could to protect his friends, but they could never know about his magical heritage. It wasn't as if they would accept it. Well, perhaps Abby would be open minded enough to do so, but Gibbs? It was laughable. Jethro Gibbs would snort in the face of anything magical and the Mallard family had magic going back centuries.

"Mother, can you tell me what you saw, so that I might protect my friends as best I can?"

"Blood, I saw lots of blood, Donald. And the tall dark haired girl, the one with the stuffed animal." Victoria Mallard tried to focus on her dreams, but they were so horrible, she hated thinking about them. "She is in grave danger. She is one of the few left, Donald, she must be kept safe no matter what. She is the hope, and those who wish her harm will try to extinguish her light. You can't allow that to happen, none of you can. For if she falls, you all will. And then we will all be in trouble. You can't allow that to happen."

Gibbs pulled Abby into his arms, the primal need to comfort and protect her rearing up. He had to make himself feel useful, to guard her. "We tell the team nothing. Too many people know now and that puts you at risk. Much as I trust the team, they are to be protected, not become a part of this."

"If we have to, we tell them about me. I won't put all of you in more danger than you're already in. Them not knowing could be worse than becoming a part of all of this. They're already a part, it's a matter now of how we keep them safe."

He motioned to Tony, where the younger man lay still against the bedding. "Not doing that, not allowing them to be in his position, Abbs. If we lost one of them because of your heritage or what I've become, we'd never forgive ourselves."

"We won't have to, Abbs. They wouldn't believe it anyway and as much as I trust them, you're in a heck of a lot of danger yourself. They're trained investigators and they know to cover each other's sixes despite what else is going on and how stressed we all are. I trained 'em to be prepared for anything."

"This happened to Tony without knowing. If he knew, maybe he would have been closer. Maybe he would have been more aware of his surroundings." Abby might not agree, but Gibbs was the leader and she'd accept his decision unless something else happened.

"You trained them to be prepared for anything? Does that include rogue vamps or any other paranormal being? It's not like dealing with a human."

"He can't know, Abby. He'll…he could leave and then where would we be." He wasn't being at all rational but this circumstance was beyond him. He really needed to know what they were up against, both with Abby's situation and what lasting damage he'd done to Tony.

'We might not have a choice. He may have started to change. I didn't know when I was changed until it was over, Abbs, so I'm flying blind here. I don't know what was done to change me."

It had happened and there were times he regretted it but he knew he had to live with it. "I trained them to expect the unexpected and that could include things that stretch their imaginations. I know we're not human, Abbs. I don't know about you, but I think differently now. And sometimes I think of humans as prey. Not often, but I've done it before and will do it again."

The basic fact was that he wanted to protect the team from their world, a world he didn't understand and needed to learn quickly now. He'd spent too long avoiding matters of his own clan and it was coming back to bite him.

"If we don't have to tell them, we won't. I don't want them hurt though. Whatever this is that is targeting us, we're going to need to face it head-on. Doing that without the full team might be difficult." She did understand why he didn't want to tell, and why he didn't want Tony to know what had happened. But she wasn't sure it was the right decision. She could only hope that what they were deciding now, was right.

"Tony might leave, but he is your mate. He won't stay away for long. Who can live without you, Gibbs?"

"And doing it with the full team could kill them, Abby. You want that on your conscience for eternity? I sure as hell don't! I couldn't." He was well used to responsibility but this was different. They could be killed by something they didn't know or understand.

"They all leave, Abbs," he said heavily. "All the ex wives, team members." He didn't have faith even though he knew he should, even though he knew Tony was different and broke the mold.

"If it was just you, would you tell him? Could you tell him, Abbs? I couldn't, can't. If he doesn't accept me, I lose my best friend and my mate and one of the only people I can trust out in the field to always be there and on my six."

He couldn't give that up. He couldn't lose Tony, not after he'd finally found happiness with his mate. "If he left in anger, that'd kill me."

"If it were me, and he was my lover. I'd have to tell him eventually. There gets to be a point where someone notices that you aren't aging anymore. If I were going to marry someone, I'd have to be honest." She had never gotten to that point. Having this kind of secret made her seriously consider if she was in love or it was just a bout of lust.

"But I'm not you. I want to believe that someone I was in love with, who loved me back, would accept the weirdness of my life."

"You think this is just honesty?" He'd never thought of it that way. "I've just been trying to protect him from all of it, Abby." He was so worried that he might lose Tony and he wasn't being objective.

"Just don't know, Abbs. Know I don't want to lose him though. Whatever it takes, I'm not losing him."

"Don't see it happening. One thing I know about Tony, he's loyal. If he's given you his heart, he's not planning on leaving."

"Don't want him to either," Gibbs admitted.

He rubbed her back in slow circles before he backed away, grabbing a pair of sweatpants, a T-shirt and a comfortable pair of socks. "The bedroom gets cool at night, Ms. Flintstone. Why don't ya change into something more practical? If we need to fight, you don't need the distraction of a clunky necklace."

"I thought I was being sassy, with my red hair and little costume. Even if you weren't going to see me dressed in it. Monday, or if we got a call over the weekend, I was going to show up with my red hair, minus the necklace, and get a smile from you." Silly joke, get the boss to smile or laugh and this was how it ended. She should have stuck with her dark hair and pigtails. The red was actually close to her natural color, a strawberry blonde. "You give me your sweats, you might not get them back Gibbs. I've got your USMC t-shirt at home still. I don't think you're ever going to get it back."

He looked her up and down, managing a smirk. "You're sassy as a redhead and damn sexy, Abbs. I'm smiling. And you didn't do this, so stop. You didn't attack him. This could have happened the same if you were at home, Abby. Cut the guilt and focus. And you wanna keep my clothes, you're welcome to 'em. Look better on you than on me anyway."

"But if I were home, you two would have been at home, not out on the streets waiting for me." Abby did guilt, and until she talked to Tony she wasn't going to feel better about what had happened. "Let me have my guilt. I could have gotten him killed Gibbs. I need to work through that."

"Bull. Tony would have dragged me over there just like he dragged me to the rave. The curiosity over what was going on was killing him. He would have dragged me out and I could have said no, but I didn't." Gibbs sighed. "Fine, have your guilt. Want a drink while we both sulk. What do faeries like to drink best anyway? I'm thinking bourbon isn't refined enough for the royal princess I have here. What is the protocol anyway? Should I bow or call you 'your highness' or something?"

He realized that sounded sarcastic and he shrugged. "Never wanted to educate myself about a world I didn't want to inhabit. Sorry, Abbs. Not personal. I just never chose this and I guess I've been a bastard for not informing myself and that was what got Tony in trouble. Not you."

"Gibbs, it's fine. You're in unfamiliar territory and you don't know what to think about it." Abby thought that her boss was handling her less than humanness rather well, especially considering everything that had happened already tonight.

"Bourbon is fine, although if you have a jar of honey and some tonic, it might do more to calm my nerves. But whatever you're having is fine. And you don't have to do anything special; I'm still just Abbs. Nothing changes, unless you were a fairy, and then you might want to bow or something. But I don't follow any of the formalities. I'm not the queen; I have no real desire to be queen, even if it's expected. I want to be a forensic scientist, that's plenty for me right now. Anything else would just be a distraction."

"Got gin, tonic, honey. Knock yourself out and bring me some bourbon back. Don't get drunk any more but it helps to mellow me." He was too keyed up and on edge. He couldn't stay like this, not until he replenished his blood supply or it replicated. Tony had taken a hell of a lot."Go down, don't be down there long though. The basement and this floor are more heavily protected against invasion than the main level. In case I entertain." He smirked.

"Not that I entertain much. Just the team and you have all been allowed past the protection. She gave him a curious look and he shrugged. "My creator set up protection in case the house was ever needed for others like me. It's a big house, a nice house, and I have a lot of bushes in the back yard. Would be easy for them to come inside if they needed a place to rest or heal. Never been used, but the option is there."

And ut was a safe haven if they ever needed it for little Emily.

He swatted her. "Go get us some drinks. I think I have some bagged salad too if you want to eat some weeds."

"I might in a little bit. I'll make you something that will help calm your nerves but isn't bourbon. You're talking to an organic girl who learned to mix drinks at her uncle's knee. I spent my fair share of time in a Bourbon Street bar, no one can mix them like I can." Abby wasn't sure she should leave Gibbs alone; he still seemed a bit unstable.

"You keep bagged weeds in your fridge? Am I going to have to take away your man card? Really, that's about as unmanly as it comes. Unless you've got a little blonde pixie type girlfriend you're trying to appease. But Tony isn't exactly the type. I've seen what the man eats."

"I sometimes eat salad when we grill steaks. Veggies aren't unmanly. Especially if you drown 'em in dressing. Prefer a nice rare steak but I still try to eat a balanced meal when I can. And I keep Tony healthy enough despite his bad eating habits"

Gibbs ran a hand through his hair. "Go ahead, make me something. Just promise me that I'll like it or I'll have a good chance at not spitting it out."

"You'll love it, promise. I'll bring up some snacks or something too. You lost some blood, and you need to take care of yourself too. Tony's going to need you at full strength."

Abby ran down, raiding the fridge. There was the promised bag of weeds, but there were also some cheese cubes that she grabbed. Looking through the pantry, she was able to find some crackers, which would make an okay snack. She also dug deep and found a honey bear that had seen better days. But it would work for what she had planned. Her next step was to raid the bar, taking two glasses and several liquors and the tonic water for her. She rushed back upstairs, not wanting to leave Gibbs alone too long.

"You need a woman in this house. Your fridge is pathetic, so you only get cheese cubes, and whatever I choose to pour you."

While she was puttering around, he just watched Tony sleep, the rise and fall of his lover's chest, the stillness of Tony's body rather than his constant motion. It was unnatural and yet it was touching in its own way.

He'd been so deep in thought that he was a little startled when Abby came back in. "Don't eat a lot at home and I haven't shopped in a while. He makes some great pasta but most work nights we go out for a quick burger, or order in pizza or Chinese or I grill either chicken or steak." He shrugged. "Just like most working guys do. Not so much different there, Abs. Given the schedule we keep. Like I said, Tony has no idea about me. I eat and drink like normal. Or normal for me anyway."

"Cheese is fine. And whatever it is you're making me. Not one of McGee's inventions, right?"

"No, it's one of my own inventions." Abby started pouring liquor, knowing she wouldn't get Gibbs drunk made her a little more liberal with what she could give him. "A touch of honey goes a long way in calming the nerves, and you don't even hardly notice it's there. It has soothing properties. Add a little dust, and you've got a great drink that will tranq a rhino, or give a vamp or fairy a little buzz."

"You feed many vamps, Abbs?" he asked, motioning to the drink, a swirling purple concoction. It smelled okay, he supposed, taking a tentative taste. "Okay Abbs, besides honey what do you have in this?. It isn't bad. Not bad at all." It wasn't the same as a beer or the smoothness of bourbon but he could deal with this, even if he wouldn't drink it in mixed company.

"A little bourbon, a little gin, a little rum, a lot of honey and dust. I'd normally add some more organic flavors, but you don't seem the type to want to be drinking daisy juice or shredded lilac. I could work up something for you, that involves blood or something more to your taste. I'm a whiz at drinks, the Big Easy flows through my veins. I may not be a native, but New Orleans is still my home."

He snorted and shook his head. "No, I'll pass on the weeds, Abbs. Unless they're a part of a huge salad followed by a nice rare steak." He gave her a naughty grin. "And Tony for dessert. Or chocolate ice cream. Same level of addiction for me."

"You don't know what you're missing. And please, I really don't want to know about your proclivities or that you smear chocolate ice cream on Tony or whatever it is you two do."

"Didn't mean sexually, Abbs. Tony's like my ice cream. Essential to my health and well-being. Feeds my soul. That was all I meant by it." Though the idea of Tony with chocolate drizzled on him was a damn good idea. He couldn't help licking his lips and smirking.

"Oh, stop it. You don't normally give so much away, and that grin is giving away every little thought." Obviously Gibbs was beyond filtering right now, and while interesting. There was a lot Abby didn't feel the need to know. "If you want to smear him in chocolate ice cream, roll him in nuts, drizzle hot fudge on him before spraying him down with whipped cream, that's fine. Just don't want to know about it."

Obviously his defenses were down if Abbs was getting uncomfortable by what he said. She didn't even have a common sense filter like every other adulyt in the world did. But when she talked about making Tony a sundae, he couldn't help smirking. That actually sounded pretty damn good.

"Abby doesn't like food play, check. Will remember that next time we talk and…" Well, when he'd talk. He didn't usually talk like this. Must be the blood loss or the tension or something he didn't even dare to put his finger on. He'd always been comfortable with Abbs but this was different. Their rapport and teasing had never been like this, but given all they'd gone through tonight, maybe it was natural. He hoped so anyway. Was this his new reality? One where he talked and made sexual innuendoes even more than DiNozzo. Was kind of scary. No…correct that. It was quite a bit scary. He hadn't been that guy since before the Kyle Boone case and wondered not for the first time how he'd become who he was at the office.

And how he was changing now.

"Abby likes food play, when she's involved. She doesn't need to know what her boss and friend are playing at though. Now if you're offering to let me watch, we might discuss it."

Gibbs laughed, shaking his head. "Up to Tony, Abbs, But if he says yes…" he shrugged. It was nice to be relaxed for a moment, despite what had happened. Gave him hope that things could be repaired with not only Tony but overall. "I love him and his comfort is the most important, Abbs. If he says yes, you're in for the ride of your life. But it has to be completely up to him, Abbs."

He wouldn't tell her that he knew they could both be interested. That was a discussion best saved for later. Much later. Maybe never if the timing wasn't right.

"Let's survive the weekend. Then we can think about me coming to watch." It made her happy to hear Gibbs talk about how he loved Tony and that everything was for his comfort. "Pretty boys making out and having sex, I could get into that. But if I have to, I can run down to my local smut shop and buy the DVD. Or you could make me a DVD. Even better if you ask me."

"No. No DVD making in our future. Sorry, Abbs. But I think maybe we could negotiate something else or if not, we could share DVD suggestions." Gibbs regarded Tony with a small smile. "He's got quite a collection, Abbs. Didn't know two guys could do some of the things they do in his DVDs. Mind boggling. Just like how much he loves pizza."

Gibbs leaned against the wall, breathing deeply. "When I was first turned I hoped I'd still want food. Couldn't imagine not wanting or tolerating eating. Only thing that changed is I don't gain any weight and I love my meat rare. Can still eat all the same things, they mostly taste better too." Enhanced senses, he knew she must have them as well.

"Knowing what I am change how you look at me very much?" He knew it had to change things somewhat, but as for how much, that he was curious about.

"You're Gibbs, doesn't change just because you've had some dental work. What you are matters to me less than who you are." Abby wouldn't allow such a little thing in her mind to change how she looked at her friend. "Really, I could care less. That you drink a little blood isn't a horrible fate, the fact that I could have lost you before I even knew you. That's what scares me."

"But it does, Abbs. I'm a predator now and while it might not mean a great deal to you, it does to me. Sometimes I look at people differently." Not often but when he did it shook him to the core.

He tapped her on the nose lightly. "Was meant to stay against my best wishes and against my body's strength in the end. I was saved, not by medicine but by someone else's hand. Someone who deserved better than me and got the booby prize. I'm not the guy you want me to be, Abbs. The NCIS agent is just a part of who I am. The guy who needs blood is a bigger part some days, the guy who thinks about going dark in Interrogation and just taking. Won't happen, but my mind goes there and that bothers me."

"You say predator, I say protector. I know that you can not only handle the fact of what I am but that I can count on you to protect me if it came down to it Gibbs. I can live with the blood; I can live with the need. But I can't live without you."

He thought he liked protector a hell of a lot more than predator. "You don't feed off others, Abbs. There is a huge difference there between healing and eating few red meats and drinking what I have to drink sometimes. Not often, not every day, but once or twice a month, I have to have it. Tony has no idea. I steal a sip here or there, take more from my blood family…" He was lucky to have them. They never rolled their eyes, they never said no. When he called them and they heard the desperation in his voice, Toby'd come over, rip an arm open and just press it against his mouth. There was no anger or emotion and for that he was supremely grateful. They'd never judged him or his choices and considering how he and Diane had parted he knew he was lucky.

"No, I don't. But I still know that I trust you. You don't change in my eyes, I am very happy to have you in my life though. So drink what you want, and eat raw steak if that makes it better. Just don't try to convince me that you are an animal. I won't believe it."

"Not an animal. I'm not that angst laden and upset by what I am. I just don't always care for the…seedier aspects of what I am. The blood, the need. I don't take unless I absolutely have to but there is an underlying need there that makes me vulnerable in ways that don't thrill or excite me."

Abby couldn't understand the need sometimes thrumming through his veins and how even the rare times he was a prisoner to it, he hated himself. Gibbs hated giving up power, even to himself, especially to himself.

"I'm glad to hear it. You can't beat yourself up over needing something. Sure, it's not easy but it's not like you're denying yourself chocolate. That would make me crabby, but I don't require it. You need blood. Think of it like milk. It does a body good."

"Abbs, I've got it covered. Tony doesn't have any idea. And I like it that way. We work well together as is right now. He does my soul good. Forget the milk, forget the blood. All I need is my boy here." Here he was being vulnerable again but she wouldn't judge him.

When the men rushed in and killed Kenny, Emily started screaming. Her babysitters were never like the ones her friends had. All of Emily's were big strong men who had guns and very sharp knives. She didn't understand why but she liked them. And now Kenny's head was across the room from his body. And something had happened to Ivan, she could hear him yelling.

Emily had tried to crawl under the bed, but a man had pulled her hard by the leg, causing her ankle to hurt real bad. He made her sit down as he packed a bag for her but then he opened her mouth and looked at her teeth, poking them real hard. He wore a hood and she couldn't even see his face.

All his friends came around and laughed meanly. Emily tried to make herself invisible, like Harry Pottter but she wasn't magic and she didn't have a cloak. When she tried to move, they called her filthy names and pulled her hair so she stayed quiet. Mommy and Daddy had always told her that if a mean man came by and he had friends, she should be really good until she could get free. And then run like hell, Daddy had said. But Emily knew hell was a bad word.

"Mommy? Daddy? Where are you?" she said, crying, as a man dressed all in black picked her up and carried her out. He wasn't rough but he smelled bad, evil and she couldn't help the tears that ran down her face. Her friends Peter, and Ivan and Kenny and Darnell were dead. All her guards were gone. Even Mrs. Orton who cooked and cleaned for them was lying on the ground still, a piece of wood sticking out of her chest. Were her Mommy and Daddy dead too? What about Uncle Jethro? Who would help her now?

"Don't you know, Princess? No one will be able to help you. But if you're a good girl, I might just bring your mother and father here, before I remove all of you from the world. So if you want to see your precious mommy and daddy, you better behave." He had read the young girls thoughts, although it hadn't been hard. She was broadcasting them loud and clear. "Let's hope that your uncle comes looking for you or is willing to trade what is mine to get you back alive. You're much too valuable, I'm surprised that they didn't guard you better, pretty girl. A lesson I hope they learn, because there may not be a second chance."

"Don't you hurt them!" Uncle Jethro was like another daddy to her, he was her daddy's brother and once, way before she'd been born, he'd been married to Mommy but it didn't work out. So Mommy and Daddy said Uncle Jethro was like a stepfather and he was her safe place in a storm if Mommy and Daddy couldn't get to her.

"I'm valuable," she repeated. "A princess and you can't hurt the princess or there is no happily ever after. Why did you hurt my friends? They were nice and you killed them. Why?" More tears ran down her face. "You poked sticks into them and everything and you're gonna go to hell. That's where murderers go. My daddy takes care of killers every day."

"I can promise you, if I'm going to hell your father and uncle will be joining me there. But don't worry, princess. You might not even be here to see it. Again, we'll see how well your father and uncle play the game. For now, I need you. But if I come to find out you're not needed." The voice paused, the man knowing what a smart girl Emily Fornell was, being the child of a vampire and a federal agent. "Well, I'm sure you can figure out what happens when you're no longer needed."

She struck out like Daddy had taught her, the little fist hitting the man where his fly was. "You can't hurt me! I'll kill you first." Her mouth all of a sudden felt all prickly and icky, like her teeth were too big for it, and she touched it. "Ow! My tooth grew! What did you do to me?"


	3. Things That Go Bump in the Night Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gibbs looked down at Tony, stroking his hair. He'd just poured his heart out to Abby about his feelings for Tony and that was a completely foreign concept to him. He sighed, wondering what she'd think. "Mean it, Abbs. He does my soul good. And I all I need is Tony."

Gibbs looked down at Tony, stroking his hair. He'd just poured his heart out to Abby about his feelings for Tony and that was a completely foreign concept to him. He sighed, wondering what she'd think. "Mean it, Abbs. He does my soul good. And I all I need is Tony."

Abby gave Gibbs an indulgent smile back. "That's sweet. I'm kind of jealous. You've got Tony, and it's obvious you're head over heels for him. Me, I haven't met anyone that I can love like that. There's just so much that I can't say." It wasn't fair, but it was her life. Abby had to accept that and had learned to live with it much to her dismay. "You might be stuck with me a long time. If I don't find a mate, I may end up spending time with you for many years, maybe even forever."

Gibbs sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Don't think for a moment that the lies are easy on me. Or even on him, Abbs. What he doesn't know could kill him eventually and that is a burden I wear every day. Someone could use him to get to me. Never for a minute is this simple or something I take on lightly. The lies could tear us apart easily, probably will some day. The secrets…sure you noticed how much humans hate secrets," he said with a small smirk that dissolved into sadness. "It was why Diane and I could never work. She had to have too many secrets."

Gibbs regarded Abby with a gentle smile. "You are always welcomed in my home. You always have a place at my table." It was something vampires said to their most trusted friends and family. He hoped she'd understand the significance of what he was saying.

Abby stifled a giggle at the formal statement, knowing how serious it was. "Thank you Gibbs. You've got a place in my coffin if you need it. I don't have a table exactly, so I can only offer you a place to sleep. But if you wanted a spot in my coffin, I could probably swing a kitchen table for you too."

He gave her a wink. "Never was much of one for coffins, didn't even test drive yours when I was over there. I gather ancient brethren used them for atmosphere but since when have I been that much of a traditionalist? He crossed the room just to bleed off some of his nerves. He turned serious now. "I will protect you, Abbs. With my life. This is as serious a vow as I'm able to give you."

He wanted to assure her that it would all be okay but they'd been here before, she'd been threatened in the past and he hadn't been on the front lines with her, much as he'd wanted to be.

"I know that, and mine didn't come out quite the way I meant it. Just meant that if you need a place, you have it. You don't have to sleep in the coffin, I have a real bed too." This only reaffirmed Abby's decision to let Gibbs know what she was. She could feel his sincerity as easily as she could hear it in his voice. "If there is anything I can do to make things easier for you, I will. I look forward to having someone who I care about the way I do you, with me in the future."

"Ah, Abbs, I know. Just wanted to make sure you knew that we weren't just blood drinkers with no soul that sleep in coffins. If I do tell Tony some day, we're going to have a lot of myths to crush as it is."

He sighed, stretching. "Abbs, for a guy like me words don't come easy and secrets last a lifetime. Having someone new who knows all of me now…that is worth its weight in gold. You're making a very bad night bearable and you're dong a great job distracting me."

"That's what I'm here for, to make crappy things easier to take." Abby wouldn't have believed that Gibbs was just a soulless monster, she knew him well enough to know that wasn't the case at all. "You and I are good, Gibbs. You don't have to justify anything to me. I've got a plate at your table; you've got a pillow in my coffin. We're good."

"We're good," he echoed, giving her a tight hug. "But not everyone else out there is. The vamps I know are good but there are power games, struggles, things I don't even choose to know about. And given your family's struggles, they and you aren't strangers to whatever evil is in your world. Hell, for all I know, we're the rare ones, the anomalies."

This was why he couldn't bring Tony in; he couldn't put Tony in more danger than he was to begin with. "Makes you miss fairy tales, huh?"

Abby laughed, not sure if he realized what had just come out of his mouth. "Gibbs, I never had fairy tales. I always had human tales. But fairies and dragons and everything else, that's my life. You just never knew it."

He arched a brow. "Dragons, huh? Sounds like a fantasy book. The ones about the kid with the mark on his head."

He paused long, not sure how to explain this. "Angels? Ever hear of angels? Ever since I was turned, I've…wondered." He'd hoped, more likely. For so long he'd been convinced that he was just a bullet away from being with his wife and daughter again and when Diane had taken that away from him, he'd spiraled downward. It was only work that had pulled him out, the Paris assignment and Jenny. But Jenny had never known about him, had died ignorant of what he was.

"Sometimes I'd see a flash of…something." He shrugged and looked away, knowing how stupid he was being. "Must have given him too much of my blood if I'm talking like this."

"Everyone knows Angels are real, Jethro. The people we love take care of us when they feel we are putting ourselves at risk. If you've seen something, it might be your imagination, but it could be one of your guardian angels. So Kelly and Shannon are probably watching out for you, waiting." Gibbs had said that he was almost immortal, but could be killed. It might just take longer for him to join his family, but she had every faith that he'd get there some day. "They loved you, and of course they'd want to make sure that you were as safe as you could possibly be. Doesn't have anything to do with how much blood you gave, but everything to do with how much your family loved you."

"I want to believe that," he said, admitting his vulnerability to her, opening himself up in a way he hadn't to anyone beside Tony. "Gonna have to wait too damn long, Abbs." He knew the team either knew or suspected he'd had a death wish and he supposed a big part of him still did, but it was tempered by the fact that it was so damn hard to die. Even the drowning had only slowed his biology a bit. It was why the CPR hadn't worked, how he'd just awoken instead of choking and gasping and spitting up water.

"Saw them a couple of times, Abbs. Thought I did. Just wondered. Gonna be a long time." Some days he was so damn torn between Tony and his former life. Didn't mean he loved Tony any less, but Shannon had been his first everything, first girlfriend, first real adult kiss, first lover. The first person who ever understood him. And the only woman he'd ever love like that.

"Might be a long time, but they will be waiting for you. I don't think any angel wants to see their loved ones too soon. You've got a lot of life to live and a lot of people to love down here, who love you." Abby knew that most of her friends and the people she considered family would die long before she ever got old. It was the price she paid for being what she was. "I plan on keeping you around an awfully long time, so I'll thank Shannon and Kelly every day for helping to make you the man you are. The one who takes such good care of me, and brings me sweets to make me work faster. You were well trained, I'm sure Tony would agree with me."

He sighed, looking over at Tony and then back to Abby. "You gonna be around a long time?" he asked her quietly. "Because if I lose everyone else—including him—I'm gonna need someone who understands." It was one of the things Gibbs had been struggling with. He couldn't change Tony. He couldn't force what had been done to him on to another, but he couldn't lose another soulmate either. His soul—what was left of it—wouldn't make it through. He'd self destruct.

He'd said too much about Shannon and Kelly already, he couldn't keep opening himself up like that. Not even to Abby. Opening up made him vulnerable, and he couldn't do that.

"A long time. I don't know how long, assuming I make it through all of this." She knew that Gibbs wouldn't let her end up dead if he could help it. "I'll be around a long time. We live a long natural life, although I can't say that I won't ever die. But if you give Tony a chance…" Abby wasn't sure why Gibbs wouldn't turn Tony, but it wasn't any of her business. "I'm not planning on going anywhere anytime soon Gibbs. I promise."

"Stay with me then. Cause when they're all gone, I'm gonna need someone who remembers me as almost human." Give Tony a chance? To…what? "I vowed I would never turn anyone. It was done to me, Abbs. Against my damn will. A misguided attempt to save my life when I didn't want to be saved. I will never run the risk of turning him and him hating me for it. I've lost too much. I'm not going to lose him and have him hate me.

"If Tony is still around when he learns what I am, he can have someone else change him. But not me. Not even for him. I've done too much already and we don't know what my blood is doing to him, what changes will happen, how I damaged him."

From the little Gibbs knew, vampirism mutated the cells, like a hyper virus. Once the change started there was no turning back. He just had to hope that it hadn't yet begun for Tony.

"You need to talk to him and ask him what he wants. Give him the time he needs to figure out what he wants. Although this whole discussion might just be a moot point. You did what I'm sure Diane did when she turned you. He was hurt; he was going to die. You offered him your blood. It's not something to be ashamed of, saving the life of the person you love." It was sweet in a dark, Goth kind of way. No wonder she was feeling so mushy.

"If you don't want to turn him, even if he wants that. Have Diane do it, or Fornell. Just don't let him believe you don't love him enough to turn him. He's going to need to know that you want him forever Gibbs. He's your mate, he needs to believe that you want him."

"I'm not forcing him into eternity, Abbs. I won't do that to him. If and when he decides he wants that, he can do it."

Then her words sank in. "Not that little an amount f blood, Abbs. Not…that little an amount of blood." It couldn't be that easy or there would be fanged wonders running all over the place. What if he had enacted the change?. The worry had been in the back of his mind all along but now it hit him right between them eyes and he started breathing harder and unevenly.

"I deliberately only gave him a little of my blood. Go on, you give him yours or your healing or something. Do it…" He blinked a few times, remembering. He'd been focused so hard on Tony. It had been only a little bit…hadn't it? God, maybe it hadn't been. Maybe he'd given Tony a lot more and been so in a zone he wasn't concentrating.

"I love him too much to turn him, Abby. I don't want him to have to live in the shadows and lie to everyone who matters. I don't want him to have to control needs before he understands them."

But the thought of having a mate at his side forever was so tantalizing. Even if he knew he couldn't give in, the thought and the idea were heady. He took another shot of bourbon right from the bottle, wiping his mouth on his arm. He had iron will and self-control; he wasn't this creature who acted without worrying about the consequences. And he'd be damned if he allowed himself to become that creature without a damn fight.

"I've got no doubt that you love him Gibbs." Abby looked around, luckily finding a safety pin. She would give her blood, and another liberal dusting to hopefully protect Tony from Jethro Gibbs worst nightmare.

"Let me work a little of my magic. I don't make any promises; this is taking me totally out of my element. I've never shared blood with anyone but you, and even that's a new experience. I know some Goths like it, but in my line of work I know what you're getting into doing that. But I'll share with Tony, because I don't want to lose either of you."

"Let me watch. I want to know how you heal him, what your methods are. Call it professional curiosity. What can you do? Is it spells of some sort or…what? How do you heal him? At least by you helping to heal him, he has a shot to not become me, to become his own man." Gibbs didn't want that choice wrenched away. Gibbs never wanted Tony to lose his free will.

"I wasn't given a choice, Abbs. I don't want him to know but if he has to know, he has to choose on his own rather than me making that choice for him."

"A lot of what I do is by touch. The transfer of dust, the removal of darkness from the person who is ill." Abby demonstrated, using her hands in a massage type motion. She lightly ran her hands over Tony's neck, flattening the skin that earlier had been jagged and raw. If she did her job right, there would be no scar. "It's always something I've been able to do. I don't think its magic, but it's a part of me. I'm giving Tony a little bit of me with every stroke. So if he wants to go Goth and wear pigtails, that's not my fault. I'm doing this to help him."

"Kind of like my saliva and blood do," he remarked softly. "I could continue to heal him, Abby, but I jut don't know if I'll end up changing him against his will. Thanks for helping him out here. I'll do anything reasonable to make sure he doesn't scar."

"There might be a slight pucker, but give me some time to work out the wrinkles. Fairy dust is like botox, except you can actually smile." Abby continued to stroke, stopping for a moment to check her work before continuing. "I can do that, take out wrinkles that is. If I could tell the world I was a fairy princess and not get locked up, I could make a killing in the plastic surgery business."

He gave her a slight smirk. "Wouldn't mind looking a little younger. Think you could fix me?" He was teasing of course. Aging slowed but didn't stop from the time he'd been turned. He'd known Diane maybe twenty years now and she'd only aged slightly, roughly five or six years, but she'd been born into what she was. For guys like Gibbs who had been changed after being a father and a husband, the aging was slowed only fractionally. He didn't mind, wasn't particularly vain but if Abby was going to offer, he wasn't a fool.

"But you're so handsome, your lines make you look dignified. I guess if you want, I can do a little touch up. But Gibbs, you look good. You don't need drastic. Maybe get rid of the frown lines, firm up the chin a little. I can make you look like you came back from a very good vacation, and not change the basic essence that makes you The Silver Fox."

He gave her a smile. It was nice to know he still had it, though with a much younger lover that was affirmed regularly. "I look okay, huh? Not too much of…what is it Tony calls me? The green guy from the cartoon he likes. Shrek? The Ogre? Not ogre like then?" He shrugged, turning a bit more serious. "Couple years younger might stop the dad and son comparisons whenever I drag him someplace where we can be alone together. Get sick of people saying how nice it is that I took my son on a vacation. We don't even look anything alike. Look at him…and then at me."

He didn't mean that disrespectfully, they were just very different looking men, both good looking in their own ways but…different. People weren't prepared to see two good looking guys out together and think of them as a couple. It would never happen. They both didn't "look the part" not that there was even a part. Gibbs had been around far too many years to think there was a bisexual "type".

"You look great, considering I know how old you are. If you want a little smoother, I can do that for you. When things quiet down, and we have some time to work on it. I don't want to make you look like an eighteen year old, and I could if I wasn't completely focused on what I was doing."

"And how old is that, Abbs? Late forties or ancient? I feel a hell of a lot older some days." He regarded her, nodding slowly. "You guys learned too much from Jack, didn't you? Wanted to continue to be a man of mystery."

"Couple years wouldn't be too bad though. Not too bad at all:"

"If I took you back to that age, you'd have to color your hair. And it's not as much fun as it sounds, Gibbs." She could probably come up with a glamour that would make Gibbs look eighteen again, for a weekend if he really wanted that. Just to see if he really did want to go back. But that would take a lot of explaining too. "If I de-age you too much, people will ask questions. I can do it in the future, but right now, I like you being my boss."

"Coloring my hair would be the least of my worries," Gibbs replied. He didn't want to go back, he hadn't liked the stammering, self-conscious boy he'd been then and the only good things about that time had been Shannon and the Marines. "Nah, eighteen can get eighty-sixed, but forty-two wouldn't be quite so bad." He gave her a wink, hoping she knew that he was teasing. "The whole dad and son thing gets on our nerves, Abbs. That's all.

He gave her a smirk. "But if you can make him a redhead for a few days, I could have a lot of fun with that, Abbs. A real lot of fun." Damn, he was growling again. Yeah, he had no more defenses right now.

"Can do that. Without any hocus pocus too. If Tony doesn't mind a little hair dye, and a week or so of color. Doesn't have to be permanent, but long enough for you both to get your enjoyment out of it."

"I could get a hell of a lot enjoyment out of that," Gibbs grinned. "But I was thinking red all over, Abby." She was a smart girl and could connect the dots without him drawing lines. "Could you do that with your hocus pocus. Eyebrows…everywhere. Not bright red but…"

He hated laying out his interest in redheads like that, even though he knew it was the worst kept secret. "Just wouldn't mind seeing him like that, Abbs."

"I'll just keep my eyes closed while I do it." She would be happy to indulge Gibbs' red head kink, it was an easy glamourize and she was always looking to practice. "I think he'd look good in a nice auburn. I can't quite see him in a red like mine now. But we'll see what he has to say about it. I can do just about anything he might want."

"No not that red, Abby. Just this side of reddish brown would be really nice." He was starting to forget how to breathe. Talking to him meant Tony would know what Abby was, and Gibbs had no idea how Tony would deal with that. Not to mention the fact that he'd started a long-term relationship with a vampire. God only knew how Tony'd handle all of the shocks in store for him.

Tobias groaned, struggling against the bonds that held him in place. All he could do was look up at his wife, his strength and considerable will to live failing him.

"Our daughter…valuable, Diane. Very valuable, to others." He couldn't hold his head upright all of a sudden. "Call…Jethro. Tell him…bigger….than us. Protect…blood."

"I'll call Jethro as soon as I know you're going to make it. Emily has a house full of guards, no one can get to her." But Diane had never thought that anyone could get a jump on Toby either. What had Jethro gotten himself into? She would have to speak to her child and find out just what he was doing putting them all in danger.

"Call now. Drink…while you talk." He wasn't going to lose his blood brother. "Call him. Call brother. Now…"

"Drink now, and let me worry about Jethro. I would know if he was hurt or in trouble. He knows that if he needed me, all he would need to do was call. If I couldn't go, I would send him aid. I need to take care of you right now though."

She pressed her wrist against his mouth and he drank hungrily, his struggles weakening as her life force rushed into him. He groaned, moving eagerly against her arm, his need to merge with her growing.

Fornell moved his head back and looked at her, frustrated by both his sexual need and how much he needed to be with her. She'd never been more beautiful, her fangs delicate against her crimson mouth, her eyes gleaming, her pulse beating a rapid tattoo against her delicate throat. He wanted to fasten his mouth there and drink deeply from her.

"Mate," he whispered, needing to establish that before drinking another drop of her sweet blood. "Mine…Diane. Mine."

"Of course I'm yours, Tobias. It may have taken us longer than most to figure it out, but I have no intention of letting you go." She had known with Jethro that they weren't mates, but she had changed him because of what he would bring to their family. She fought her attraction to Tobias when she first met him, because mate or not, Jethro more than satisfied her needs. But Tobias Fornell had called to her, without ever saying a word.

Things would have worked out much better if she hadn't had to hurt Jethro. But this time, she wouldn't let her mate go. Especially not this way. "Drink, Toby, take more if you need it to get through this trauma. Then I'll call Ducky, he'll know what to do to get you out of these chains. Not that it isn't sexy. Makes me think that I may need to upgrade part of the basement from a gym to a dungeon. You look good shackled."

Toby groaned, licking, taking her essence in deeper. As his strength grew, his desire did as well and he was pressing himself against the chains in a vain attempt to get to her, his body aching and swollen. As he drank her deep, their thoughts merged and he saw the brief flash of regret that she'd hurt Jethro.

He lifted his head, looking into her eyes. "He forgives you, Diane. Jethro forgives you." Tobias didn't like the ideas of taking Ducky away from his elderly mother but he knew of all the people that they knew, Ducky could be trusted, so he closed his eyes, gathering his strength, pressing against the chains and rubbing his body over them in a vain attempt to get to Diane. He needed her more every moment.

Toby pulled his mouth away slowly, licking her wound closed with one swipe of his tongue. "Diane, I need you so badly at this moment." He couldn't reach for her, needed to touch her, to join with her but the damned chains were in the way and he was captive. And every moment they were out in the open and away from their daughter, the danger grew.

Timothy McGee closed his computer and stretched his back. He'd been forced to stay home tonight, the elfish guards outside his apartment not there only for show. As the second son to the ruling Elf court, he was a valuable asset, as he'd often been told. Halloween was not the day for him to go out, even if it meant Abby was alone and vulnerable. He'd placed a tracking device in her necklace and had been following her movements all night.

Why had she ended up at Gibbs' house?

Even though Tim was no longer involved with Abby, he had his duty and there was genuine friendship between them. He hated that his safety had come before hers tonight and had no idea why she'd gone from the party to Gibbs' place. Gibbs wasn't dating her. She wasn't even a redhead.

Tim growled, frustrated, and opened his door.

"You shall not pass," the elder guard intoned in a deep voice.

"Yeah, got that, Ragnor. Who is watching Abby tonight?"

Ragnor shrugged. It wasn't his pointy ears that were on the line if Abby got hurt.

"Yeah thanks. I'm screwed whatever I do. You warded my windows and back door; you guys are out here. How can I do my job with you guys here?"

A prickle of unease ran through Tim again. He'd been getting these unsettled feelings all night. "That's enough. I know you're with Gibbs, Abby, but I'm still worried."

Jenny gave Ziva a look and shook her head. She had known Ziva would have a hard time dealing with her sudden arrival, but she hadn't quite expected this.

"I didn't summon you, you summoned me, my friend. I suppose I didn't need the layer of skin you took, but I'll forgive you because you're correct. My dying did put a crimp in my plans, but I was working on a solution, although I hadn't come up with one. I was hoping the trip with me to California would help me get back into Tony's good graces so that I could try to make things up to him. You can see how well that worked."

Jenny was aware that not everything was right with her former team, but she didn't know specifics. "I just know that something big is going to happen. We're going to have to keep a special eye on the team, Ziva. I don't like how the pieces are all fitting together. Something evil is lurking just outside the field of vision, and we need to be aware of it. You are a warrior, they will need you to protect them."

"I am…how you say it? A spirit whisperer. I am no warrior against evil. You well know my weapons." Ziva assumed that Jenny meant something evil of the paranormal sort. "I cannot even push the needy ghosts away. Not that you are needy. You are my friend. You are different," she hastened to add. "But I am of little to no help where supernatural warfare is concerned. Speak with someone who can defend the team, Jenny. That someone is not myself, much as we ay both like it to be."

"You do have that special talent, but you are a warrior, Ziva. You can fight those that most don't believe in. You are trained in the art of seeing beyond the here and now. I've never seen someone who could fight like you. You may not know it, but you were sent here, to help in this fight. It has been brewing since before you arrived, but you are now in the middle of a war Ziva, and you need to help keep Jethro, Abby, Tony, Ducky, and Tim safe. They'll try, but they need someone with your strength to succeed."

"I can see spirits, noting more than that. How can that help trained NCIS agents? They are warriors of their own right, even Abby. Tell me what you feel I must do to help them, Jenny. But I do not understand and I do not have faith in this warrior hocus-pocus. I think you are under some illusion. That is not me, Jenny."

Ziva stood and started pacing. "What wll you have me do? Tell me because I need guidance here my old friend."

"You need to go to Jethro's, he's going to need you there. There is much that has happened this evening. Have faith, you are indeed a warrior, sent to care for the earth and its people. There is no one better for the job, as you have spent your life protecting those who could not protect themselves. Don't you find it odd, that a young girl who grew up wanting to dance with the worlds premier ballets, grew up to fight so gracefully, almost as if she were not aware of where her power comes from. You were born to a long line of warriors, and you will continue their fight."

"That was a child's dream, Jenny. The fanciful ramblings of a little girl who saw war outside her front door on a daily basis. That was not my reality." But Ziva knew she had grace, far more than anyone else on the team, even Gibbs who had deadly speed and his own sort of grace when in a combat situation.

"Tell me what happened this evening. Will you be coming along with me? To advise me? Is anyone harmed or hurt, Jenny? You are…how they say it? Causing me to fly deaf here." Ziva looked at her friend, standing and going to her closet. "What should I bring? An overnight bag? What? How should I dress? What weapons? I need some more details here."

"That was a child's dream that you still hold dear." Jenny knew her friend's heart, and knew this was not her choice of career, but that she would do as she was told and trained. "Tony was injured, Abby was attacked. The whole team is needed, Ziva. Take your knives, your back ups, the gun I know you have that you use on your non-NCIS sanctioned missions. Bring whatever can't be tied back to you. Wear something comfortable, that you can fight in."

Ziva took in what was said and gasped at the news. "What happened to Tony and Abby? Who did this?"

Ziva ran into her bathroom and pulled her hair up quickly, running a brush over her teeth and smearing on deodorant. When she was done, she began "gearing up" as her American friends called it. Two knives went into ankle sheathes, her backup gun strapped to an ankle as well. After her cargoes were on, she attached a knife to the waistband then grabbed her non NCIS Glock before pulling on a shirt. Comfortable sturdy shoes were slipped on and she packed a knapsack with some essentials, a change of clothing, water, and protein bars.

"I think I am ready to go."

Emily struggled in the man's arms, kicking, trying to bite. Whatever was happening in her mouth was real scary and she needed her mommy and daddy.

"Calm down young lady, or you're going to continue to hurt." The young hybrid had struck out, but luckily her flailing didn't hurt him. "Don't you know what you are? A true princess, the first of her kind to survive. Your parents were remiss by not telling you. But I can show you a whole new world if you allow me. You, my princess, are going to be such a joy to keep with me. I may just refrain from killing you. You will someday make a marvelous partner. If you grow up as beautiful as your mother, you could be the future showpiece of my court."

The words the man was saying scared her and her mouth felt funny too. "Be quiet. You hurt my friends and I don't want to stay with you! I want my daddy to put you and your friends in jail and my mommy to prosecute you to the fullest extent of the law!" She drew up as tall as she could. "I hate you and whatever you stand for. I am Emily Fornell and I am not your princess!"

"Oh, but you might be someday. You're just a child now, unable to understand just what power I hold, Princess Emily." The girl had spunk and if she survived would someday make a powerful ally. And he had every confidence that he could turn her to his side. Remove her from the love of her clan, and she could be easily molded. "I look forward to showing you just what power I do have. So much more than your parents could ever hope to gain."

The man was sending her creepy thoughts, of them controlling all sorts of people and winged and fanged beasts. "Stop it Just stop. I don't want to know your power. I just want my family. Get the pictures out of my head!"

She bit down on his arm, making him bleed but then she sucked a little 'cause the blood tasted good. Even though her mind was saying 'eww', she was drinking it. She pushed herself away, horrified and scared. "What did you do to me?"

"I did nothing to you. Your parents were remiss in not telling you the truth of your birth and life. But drink away, you need to keep your strength up to let this all play out, my princess."

She couldn't stop; she just kept lapping at his arm, hanging on even though she was crying. Emily was so very scared. What was wrong with her? Could her sickness be fixed? She wanted Mommy and Daddy to help her understand what this meant. People didn't just drink blood.

Gibbs went silent, thinking about what would happen when Tony learned the full truth. He didn't see that there was any way he could get beyond telling him. Sighing heavily, he looked at Abby.

"You realize he might get upset and emotional and pull away from both of us, right? We might start something he is completely unprepared for, Abby. Despite the persona, Tony is a traditionalist and this is going to throw him long and hard."

"He might. I want to believe that he's as open minded as I am. I didn't get upset that he's human, ya know." Abby hoped that Tony would realize that they may be a different species, but they were still the people he'd come to know.

"I don't know what he's going to do. If he loves you, he'll deal. If he doesn't deal, we'll handle it then. I'm not going to let you lose him because he's being stupid any more than I'd let you lose him because of injury."

"Most people are human, though, Abbs. We've come to expect that. They don't expect us, only in movies and novels and when they dream about what they think doesn't exist. And it isn't a matter of him loving me enough or not loving me enough. It all depends on how he can adjust to his new reality."

Gibbs knew and feared that Tony would reject him.

"It's a good thing you feel for Tony then, who spends half of his time in a movie fantasy world. Unlike Ziva who would look for a logical reason for what you were. The only person who would handle this better than Tony, outside of me, is the resident Elf Lord, and all fantasy is good to Tim. But I just can't see you two together. You and Ziva? Sure, although there would be a dominance fight to end all fights." Abby wasn't sure who she would put her money on. Ziva had a definitely Xena Warrior Princess vibe going on. But Gibbs had his vamp charm and his vamp speed and strength. It might just be an even match.

"But you and Ziva would make pretty babies. Scary as hell, but pretty."

"Tony spends his time in a world where parents care about their children, where little boys aren't left in hotel rooms alone, where he isn't lonely. It is always going to be a hobby for him, Abbs, but I've pulled him out of that place with love and attention and affection. Tony only needs to be loved and wanted and needed. I do that for him, Abbs. I love him so damn much, as a friend and as a lover."

"Gibbs, I love Tony the way he is too. And I understand why he is the way he is. I'm glad he's got someone who can do that for him. He deserves to be happy, just as much as you do. And that you two can make each other happy. Well, it makes it just that much better."

"He deserved every happiness, Abby. I don't know the half of what they did to him, but the few things he lets slip out make me know it was criminal. And if I ever get his father in a room alone without Tony, all bets are off I'll make that bastard pay for damaging my…Tony."

He wasn't prepared to throw around words like his love so indiscriminately. Not yet, not even with Abbs, who was now the only one who knew beside the two of them It would take some time for him to get comfortable with anyone knowing their secret. IT had made him feel much younger, knowing that he had a secret that nobody else in the world beside Tony shared. But it was time. It was time to let a few trusted friends in. They'd die for each other; they wouldn't likely reject him or Tony.

"Well, I'm right there with you, but I won't call him My Tony. Not that I disagree, but you're a little possessive, and I don't want to tick you off in any way. So your Tony, I'm cool with that. No tearing off my head got it?"

"I'm a hell of a lot possessive, Abbs, but for you I'll share mine…my mate." He nodded in appreciation of the man in the bed. "Yeah, my Tony. My Tony from head to toe, Abbs. Gonna be my Tony forever unless he wants to leave. I'm done…I'm ready to settle down with one person and he's it."

He'd been too hurt, too scarred to deal with the idea of losing Tony and then going out to find someone new. Or being lonely. Neither were options for him. "If it doesn't work out for whatever reason, we're both gonna need you."

"I might need to borrow him, but I always promise to return him in better condition then I took him out. Not like tonight. But I promise to do better in the future. Tonight wasn't a normal night in my life." Abby knew there would be hell to pay if she broke Tony. Not that she would intentionally let that happen to begin with.

"Might want to let him know you've chosen him, and not tell him that I knew first. I know any woman would be upset by that, and I can only guess that Tony would be too. Four wives Gibbs, and you still don't know that?"

"He knows I chose him. He knows I love him, he knows, Abbs. He wouldn't be here if he didn't know that to the bottom of his soul. He doesn't need the constant stream of words. When I say 'I love you', I mean it and he knows how important those words are. And I tell him, Abbs. I let him know. Never gonna make that mistake again. Never gonna take him for granted"

It had to be blood loss that was making him talk this openly. With Abbs, no less. This wasn't him, wasn't what he did,

"I think we both have to not take him for granted. I know I have, not intentionally to be horrible. But because he's always there, and I guess I always thought he would be." Tonight had been an eye opener, and she wouldn't put Tony in that position again. "You're cute when you're talkative. It's a good thing on you."

"Yeah, it's easy to believe that Tony will always be here, Abbs, but the moment he isn't will damed near kill us." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "And like it or not, we came really close tonight. I think he's out of danger, Abbs. Think so anyway," he emphasized quietly. "I love him and if he doesn't know that to the depths of his soul, I need to make him aware."

"I'll leave you alone while you're doing that. Just give me a nod, and I'll disappear and you won't even know I was there. If you're trying to plunder the depth of his soul, I think it's safe to say you don't need an audience."

"Oh you'll know when to leave," Gibbs assured. His thoughts wet back to the conversation about coworkers.

Ziva? That was..strange. "You think of me with McGee and Ziva? Ziva? Abby, that's disturbing." Ziva was a beautiful and capable woman but she was completely not his type. "Not interested in babies." Actually he was, but it wasn't as if Tony was going to carry a fanged wonder for them.

"Vampires don't breed easily. Something about our makeup or the way our DNA changes. You'd have no shot of me and Ziva having kids." He cocked his head. "What about you? You ever think of passing the bloodlines onward?"

"No, I don't think of you with other people. Not really. Just trying to prove a point is all." Gibbs could be so literal, but sometimes so clueless. "I am expected to spawn. I don't know though. I'm not sure I want to do that to a child. Maybe someday, if I find the right guy, and decide it's time for a mini-me. But as far as fairies go, I'm pretty young. No one would expect me to have children for quite a while now."

"You could fantasize about me and anyone you want, Abbs. And if you ever need a papa for your mini you, you couldn't get any better than my Tony here. You two would make great looking kids. You ever try that computer program on yourself? You and McGee or you and Palmer or even you and me? You guys were so fascinated with the images." He'd been privately amused when they'd pulled up a child of him and Jen.

"Me and Palmer? I'd eat him for lunch, and you know it."

"Not even after the moon faces he was giving you? And I heard about an incident in autopsy with you two and super glue. What is it with you and superglue anyway, Abbs?"

Abby pressed her lips together, rolling her eyes.

"McGee and I. That's complicated. I love him to death, but it doesn't mean I want to procreate with him."

She loved McGee, that was a given, There had been an Abby and McGee even before he'd started working at the Navy Yard. "I wondered if you and McGee might make a go of it, but the next thing I knew he was the Elf Lord and attached to his computer games and his writing."

And Gibbs knew Amy and McGregor didn't have a happy ending in McGee's book. Despite McGee's protestations, the books were a reflection of how he felt about his co-workers.

"Anyway, I intentionally kept my picture out of that program." Abby was honored that Gibbs would want either him or Tony a mini me with her. Someday, if she got to the point of wanting a kid, she'd consider it. She couldn't think of a better person to share that with. He or Tony would both make great dads. "Someday I may come back and take you up on that offer. I don't see me finding a mate the way you have. And if you ever want to try, and don't mind sharing some time with me. I think if anyone could make that work, splitting custody with another human, it's me and you."

He didn't really think she'd take him up on it but she was making him smile by saying so. "You may find a mate. Another fairy or something. Or someone as unique as you are. Doesn't matter if they're human. Never mattered to me, anyway. But you want to make it work, Abbs, I'd be honored."

He smiled wistfully. "You do like older men and Ducky is always single, in case you're interested. I know he's significantly older than you, but he's a gentleman down to the core, Abbs."

But he was mortal and would die so much younger.

"Not looking for a fairy mate. My grandmother's dream, but that's a lot of pressure. I'm just looking for someone I can fall in love with. Not because of what I am and what I can bring to a marriage. Or what they can bring me. I want love for love."

When she had first started at NCIS, Abby had the biggest crush on Ducky but he'd never showed any interest in her. She'd finally given up and accepted that he only wanted to be friends. "I love older men, but I'm pretty sure that's one man who doesn't realize I'm a woman. I've given up on getting a second look from him."

She actually had been interested in Ducky? The use of "given up" was interesting. "Abbs, you have a thing for Duck? Cause I know he finds you…how did he put it?" Aesthetically and intellectually stimulating." He wouldn't mind seeing Duck with Abbs, at least then he'd know Abby was being loved the way she deserved to be.

"I'd like to think I could come up with something that would allow them to live. Because you're right, I do like older men. Although knowing that I'm aesthetically pleasing as well as being an intellectual, I guess that's more than just being friends."

Gibbs sighed. "Can you fall in love with someone knowing that you're gonna outlive them by decades, Abbs? I'm having trouble with that one myself. Not the loving, but the reality of losing him and how hard that'll be.

"I don't know how I'd really feel, knowing that I would outlive a partner. Is it better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all? I don't know the answer to that. But if I fell in love, hard and deeply in love, I think I could hold his hand and watch him wither away in front of me. If that was hisr choice. I would assist in any way to make sure he was as old and as comfortable as possible." Abby could say that, never having had to live through it.

"I know the answer," Gibbs said in an emotion-roughened voice. "Yeah, but it hurts like hell. You have no idea, Abbs." Seventeen years and he was still mourning Shannon and Kelly just as much as if they'd died a month ago. "Can you change someone? How are fairies made? Genetically, right? Born into it? Would your people allow you to marry a mortal?"

He doubted it. The little he knew about vampires told him that they were incredibly prideful and he assumed that extended to the other paranormals as well. "You should talk to Duck. He's gonna find out about you someday soon and when he does maybe you owe it to him to explain in more detail. Give him the choice. He might be older but he's in incredible health. And I know he'd treat ya right."

He was done with the Ducky sales pitch, Abby was a smart girl and she'd make the right choice. He'd just kinda like if that choice was Ducky but he wouldn't push too hard.

"Fairies are born, mates are chosen." Abby knew that she wouldn't be able to change her chosen mate into a fairy, but there might be other ways. She honestly had not looked into it.

"I will talk to him. But just because you'd like us to be together doesn't mean he's interested Gibbs. Him thinking I'm pretty and smart doesn't automatically mean he wants to sweep me of my feet and be anything more then we are."

"Just feel him out, Abbs. If there was anyone in their lives who would understand, It'd be Duck. "That's all I'm asking. I have a good feeling about the two of you together. Don't ask me to explain it but…" He shrugged. "There's a good feeling there, Abbs."

"So your gut works for romantic relationships of others, but not yourself. That makes absolutely no sense." Abby would talk, she'd explain what she was but beyond that she expected very little. "You just want to play yenta for your friends, now that you're happy. I get that. But don't be disappointed if it doesn't change a thing."

"Play a what?" he asked, confused. "And my gut worked out fine for romantic relationships. I just didn't listen when I was focused on not being lonely. When I was focused on just maybe it working out. When I was focused on being a dad again."

Where the hell had _that _come from? He'd never admitted that was one of the reasons why he'd married, not to anyone except Ducky. And here he was telling Abby something so…well, intimate. In a night when he's been shooting his mouth off to her at every sighed, staying silent for a couple of minutes before he looked at Abby again.

"Yeah, I'd love to be a father again. There. Said it."

"A matchmaker, you're a yenta. Got a feeling you won't be happy until we're all happily coupled up."

Abby hadn't expected Gibbs to admit he wanted to be a father again, not like that. She'd had no idea he'd been looking for that with all of his ex-wives.

"Place and time Gibbs. You want a baby; I have ovaries. It can be pretty simple if you think about it. You've got a crib and all the love in the world. Nine months in the inner Abby lab, and baby Gibbs could be loving on his or her two daddies."

He gave her a sad, wistful smile and nodded. He couldn't admit how tempted he was, despite the challenges with his DNA.

"We have a community, but I'm not real involved, though the one who changed me keeps a pretty close eye on things in this area. I don't know how many of us there are, but I know most tend to be under the radar and not call attention to what they are."

"You don't need a community, you have us, Gibbs. You've adopted all of us, not even knowing what I am. You watch out for us and I always feel safer when I'm with you. But can I meet the ones you answer to? I'd like to talk shop with them. It might help figure out who was hunting me tonight. Can I trust them to not go running off and sell my identity? I'm afraid that if word gets out that I'm here, we'll all be in big trouble."

"Just one, Abby. And you can talk with her if I can get her to settle down enough. She's pretty dangerous when pissed and this will really piss her off. This was clearly a vamp attack, either to get your attention or mine or ours. And…" Christ, he'd sent Fornell in.

"If it was a trap, I sent my blood brother in, Abbs. Do you have anyone out there who can check on him? I won't have him hurt or killed in a fight he didn't ask for." A surge of adrenaline rushed through him and he was torn. Tony and Abby…or Toby.

"You got turned by a chick? You mean your jokes about your ex-wives being blood suckers weren't just jokes?" It had to have been an ex-wife, she just couldn't see one of the random girlfriends turning her boss. Well, unless it was Hollis Mann, but she was more barracuda than Vamp.

"I told you, I can take care of Tony if you have to leave. Or call her, and have her go after Fornell. If she's dangerous, she should be able to take care of herself and him. Have him brought here, if there is anything I can do. I never thought I'd offer to dust Fornell, but if he needs it I'm the girl to do it. I have some books at my mother's house, that might give me a better way of healing vampires and other worldly members of society. I'll email and have her research for me. I don't want to tell her too much, it's been a fear that someday my past would catch up with me. I don't want to worry her if it's not happening."

"I got turned by an ex, yeah. Diane Fornell." Gibbs flipped his phone open and tried her but got her voicemail. "Di, Jethro. Get to Toby. See to Toby." He dialed Toby' number and shook his head, agitated, fangs lengthening, the air around him crackling with displaced energy. "I can't leave my mate. I can't. Not with my blood surging through him. The connection is too strong, it could kill him to have me leave right now."

Now that the truth of the matter had hit him, he began pacing. "This could be a multi-pronged attack. We need to get everyone locally that has special abilities together. Do you know anyone else? All I know are Diane and Tobias, though she has a network." He crossed to the window and stared out into the night, gripping the windowsill until his knuckles whitened.

"We almost there?" Jackson Gibbs shifted in the sedan, trying to get comfortable. A few hours ago, two nice NCIS agents had come to his door, telling him that Leroy had been badly injured in an accident. He'd called the hospital from their phones and there had been no update on his son's condition.

He'd rushed to pack a bag and asked Violet, L.J.'s widow, to mind the store for him. He and his boy had just started mending fences and he wasn't about to lose him now.

They'd been driving for over three hours, the two agents nearly silent though they called in regularly for updates. But Jack's bad hip was starting to ache and if it was going to be much longer he'd need to stretch his legs, even for a moment.

"Just a little while longer, we'll be pulling into the facility shortly, Mr. Gibbs. I know how anxious you are to get to your son, but even being federal agents we need to obey speed laws."

Jack sighed. "We going to the Navy Yard or right to the hospital, boys?" These guys weren't as talkative as Tim, and Ziva, and Tony had been. Oh, and Abby. He smirked at the memory of her.

"You didn't say, how bad is my boy hurt." He looked up as they slowed, pulling in to a residential neighborhood. "Can't say I know much boys, but where's the hospital?"

"We're going to visit some friends of Gibbs first. They need to see you first. But don't worry, Gibbs isn't hurt too badly, he'll be just fine. If you're lucky, your son will do exactly what we want, and you won't be hurt either." The driver pulled up to a large home, and waited to be let in the gates. "We'll let your son know you're here shortly."

"Won't be hurt either?" Jack repeated, eyes sharpening. He swung his cane, but it was yanked out of his hands. "Who are you and what have you done with my boy?"


End file.
